Remembrance
by littlecarmenn
Summary: Zimowy Żołnierz dostaje wybór - śmierć albo przystanie do tajnej organizacji SHIELD, do której należy Nadia Sołowjow - Podziemia. Agentka pomaga mu odkupić swoje winy i ratuje od wyroku likwidacyjnego, który miała wykonać. TARCZA będzie zmuszona ostatni raz podjąć walkę przeciw szeregom HYDRY. Jak daleko posunie się Steve, aby odnaleźć przyjaciela?
1. Prolog

**NADIA**

Kaliningrad (Obwód kaliningradzki, eksklawa Rosji)

31 marca, 7:48

Gorelov zmienia bieg na wyższy i wciska gaz. Wjeżdżamy na most. Wskazówka ilości obrotów na minutę wskazuje czerwony zakres na tarczy.

Ładuję nowy magazynek i przeładowuję broń.

- Podjedź bliżej - mówię do Olega. - Muszę mieć go na celowniku. Zanim zjedziemy z mostu, musimy ich załatwić.

- Ten rupieć więcej nie wyciągnie, Nad.

Wyciągam z kieszeni nadajnik radiowy, który łączy mnie z naszym drugim samochodem. W środku siedzi Petrov i Jakovich, którzy również kontynuują pościg za sedanem HYDRY. Gdyby nie ich chwilowe zagapienie, sprawa byłaby załatwiona już kilka minut temu i nie wywiązałaby się strzelanina.

- Aleksiej, wyprzedźcie go i zablokujcie.

- Przyjąłem,_ tovarishch_ Sołowjow - odpowiada mi zniekształcony głos.

Czarny mercedes wyjeżdża na drugi pas i nachalnie wpycha się pod koła samochodu przed nami. Zielony sedan hamuje.

- Wyrównaj z nim, Gorelov! - krzyczę, otwierając okno. Odbezpieczam broń i czekam na moment, aż będę mogła wycelować.

Wychylam się nieco i czuję silny podmuch wiatru. Kiedy nasz samochód jedzie na równi z celem, moim oczom ukazuje się pasażer sedana. Mężczyzna trzyma na kolanach granatnik i ładuje do środka pocisk.

- Gorelov, granatnik!

Po kilku sekundach jego lufa jest już wycelowana prosto w nas.

Mierzę w głowę pasażera, ale nie oddaję strzału, kiedy samochód zwalnia i obijam się żebrami o deskę rozdzielczą. Przeklinam i stabilizuję dłoń. Drugi strzał mija cel, gdy Oleg odbija nagle w lewo.

- _Y__ekhat pryamo!_ - wrzeszczę, każąc mu jechać prosto. - Muszę go zdjąć!

Mężczyzna z granatnikiem wychyla się przez swoje okno i obiera za cel mercedesa. Serce podskakuje mi do gardła. Wiem, że nie zdążę zastrzelić napastnika. Sedan przyspiesza i po kilku sekundach jest poza zasięgiem mojej broni. W panice chwytam za nadajnik.

- Petrov! Uważaj, oni mają...

Nie zdążam wypowiedzieć ostatniego słowa. Agent HYDRY pociąga za cyngiel broni, a wystrzelony granat rozbija tylną szybę samochodu Aleksieja. Rzucam nadajnik na siedzenie i ponownie mierzę w kierowcę. Granat wpada do środka mercedesa i w tym samym momencie moja kula rozpruwa skroń kierowcy samochodu HYDRY. Sedan z hukiem uderza o tył mercedesa. Jego maska znika, gdy miażdży bagażnik samochodu przed sobą.

Gorelov natychmiast wciska hamulec. Jego reakcja jest znacznie szybsza od mojej. Łapie mnie za ramiona i wciąga do środka. Zakrywa moje ciało swoim.

Potężny huk sprawia, że na moment słyszę tylko pisk. Ziemia pod nam drży, kiedy mercedes wybucha.

Eksplozja pochłania też zielonego sedana. Oba samochody stają w płomieniach, a nasza przednia szyba pęka pod ciężarem płonących odłamków.

Oleg wrzuca wsteczny i natychmiast wycofuje samochód. Oddalamy się najwyżej o dziesięć metrów, zanim z wraków nie bucha chmura dymu i burza żywego ognia, która niemalże dosięga naszej maski.

- Petrov... - z moich otwartych ust wydobywa się niedowierzający jęk i urwany oddech.

- _My dolzhny proyti _- słyszę ostry głos Gorelova. - Nadia, musimy jechać. Zanim zjadą się służby.

Nie protestuję, bo nie odpowiadam. Kiwam głową, nie odrywając wzroku od płonących samochodów. Po krótkotrwałym szoku uświadamiam sobie, co się właśnie stało.

Oleg wymija samochody i zmienia pas. Raz po raz zerka w lusterko wsteczne, a ja zastygam w stanie pomiędzy przerażeniem, a szokiem.

Kilka godzin temu obiecałam Ivanowi Petrovowi, że zadbam o jego brata.

...

Krasnoznamieńsk (Obwód kaliningradzki, eksklawa Rosji), Baza Podziemia

4 kwietnia, 1:20

Z głębokiego snu budzi mnie dźwięk telefonu wibrującego na stoliczku nocnym. Sięgam po niego ręką i dopiero po chwili natrafiam na zimny, pęknięty ekran - efekt pościgu z komórką wciśniętą zbyt płytko w kieszeni, kiedy odbiłam się od twardej deski rozdzielczej.

Liczę, że dzwoni Dima, ale zamiast jego zdjęcia widzę surowe, ostre rysy twarzy mojego ojca. Zmuszam się do szybkiego przebudzenia, siadam i odbieram telefon.

- Nadia? - zaczyna niezwykle suchym tonem. Zawsze zwraca się do mnie w takiej formie. Nigdy nie używa zdrobnień. W przeciwieństwie do Olega - on chwilami zapomina, jak brzmi moje pełne imię.

Wiem już, że coś się stało.

- Tato? - odpowiadam. - Czemu dzwonisz w środku nocy? - pytam.

- Musisz mnie uważnie posłuchać. To, co ci powiem, jest niezwykle ważne. Bezpieczeństwo Podziemia jest zagrożone. Idź go agenta Gorelova, on też musi o tym wiedzieć.

Przełykam ślinę i wstaję. Sennym krokiem kieruję się do pomieszczenia obok. Otwieram niezgrabnie drzwi i tym samym wpuszczam do ciemnego środka strugę światła. Leżący na łóżku Oleg przesłania oczy ręką, ale widząc mnie, siada niemrawo. Na jego otwartych ustach zamiera pytanie. Patrzy na telefon w moim ręku.

- Ojciec ma dla nas wiadomość - odpowiadam na jego pytający wzrok.

Zapalam światło i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Kładę telefon na stoliczku nocnym. Siadam koło Olega, który od razu obejmuje mnie lewą ręką. Cały czas patrzy na mnie śpiącymi oczami. Wciskam na dotykowym ekranie przycisk z dużym głośnikiem.

- Możesz zacząć - polecam mu.

- Słyszycie mnie?

- Tak - odpowiadamy równo. Oboje wiemy, że jeśli dwadzieścia minut po pierwszej w nocy dzwoni do nas szef Podziemia, nie szykuje się nic dobrego. Przynajmniej dla naszej dwójki. Od dawna w Podziemiu przyjęte jest, że Gorelov i Sołowjow są nierozłączni. Nigdy nie mówią o nas osobno, nie traktują nas nawet jak dwóch innych osób. Jesteśmy rodzeństwem, którego nie łączy krew.

- Główna Baza TARCZY uległą zniszczeniu, a razem z nią poległo wielu agentów. Cały Triskelion poszedł z dymem. HYDRA wcieliła w życie plan, o którym nic nie wiedzieliśmy. Planowali unicestwić kilkaset milionów istnień ludzkich, ale reakcja SHIELD była natychmiastowa. Pomimo bilansu ofiar HYDRY, kilka ważniejszych osobistości wciąż plasuje się na szczycie naszej listy likwidacyjnej.

Gorelov przeklina i z niedowierzaniem kieruje wzrok na mnie. Kręcę głową, czym przekazuję mu, że też nie umiem tego zrozumieć.

- Rozumiecie pewnie, że takiej sytuacji nie było od 1968 roku. Musimy działać. Zapanował chaos w szeregach SHIELD, więc także w naszych szeregach.

Oleg kiwa głową. Ja milczę.

- Harrelson ma dla ciebie rozkazy dotyczące jednego szczególnie ważnego członka HYDRY, Nadia. Czarna lista TARCZY. Niemalże jej szczyt. To ważne zadanie, od którego mogą zależeć dalsze losy Agencji. Dalsze informacje Adam Harrelson przekaże ci w Silver Spring.

Patrzę na Gorelova, którego wyraz twarzy zmienia się, podobnie jak mój, diametralnie. Wszystko staje się jasne. Muszę wracać do Stanów. Bez niego.

Oleg patrzy na mnie z bólem w oczach, kiedy ojciec dodaje, że mój samolot wylatuje z Moskwy za dwa dni. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego wysyła tylko mnie, skoro zawsze wykonywaliśmy misje razem.

Nagle wszystko staje się jasne.

- Odwiozę cię - mówi mój towarzysz i wstaje. Kieruje się do łazienki. Zamyka za sobą drzwi na zamek i słyszę, jak puszcza wodę z kranu.

- Dziękuję ci za powiadomienie nas - zwracam się do ojca.

Nie umiem poukładać sobie wszystkiego w głowie. Umknęło nam coś tak istotnego, że przez to zagapienie całą Bazę SHIELD zrównano z ziemią.

- Oni wiedzą o tym, co się ostatnio stało. Uważają, że zamordowałaś ich dwóch śpiących agentów. Wysłali Bartona, żeby cię znalazł. Chcą cię przesłuchać w sprawie kolaboracji z HYDRĄ.

Szybko wyłączam głośnomówiący i przykładam telefon do ucha. Wiem, że tego Oleg ma już nie słyszeć.

- Uznali, że możesz być kretem. Clinton jest w drodze do Krasnoznamieńska. Oficjalnie ma cię przetransportować do nowej Bazy SHIELD, ale oboje wiemy, że to bzdura. Musisz jak najszybciej jechać do Moskwy. Przykro mi. Zobaczymy się wkrótce, obiecuję.

Rozłącza się, a ja pogrążam się w jeszcze większym zdziwieniu. Muszę się jednak szybko otrząsnąć.

Wracam do pokoju i ubieram się, trwając w półmroku. Wyciągam z dna szafy torbę. Mój umysł wciąż wykrzykuje te same słowa: "Sokole Oko. Sokole Oko". A ja go słucham.

Pakuję ubrania i buty, wyciągam obrzyn, który ląduje na samym spodzie. Wrzucam amunicję i dokumenty. Kończę po kilkunastu minutach, lecz cały czas walczę z myślą, że poluje na mnie Sokole Oko.

Wina leży wyłącznie po mojej stronie. Petrov i Jakovich mieli być naszym wsparciem. Oleg kierował, więc odpowiedzialność za wykonanie misji spadła na mnie. To ja nie zastrzeliłam kierowcy w odpowiednim momencie.

SHIELD ma rację. Zamordowałam ich dwóch agentów.

Chwytam torbę w dłoń i wychodzę z pokoju. Na korytarzu napotykam wzrok Olega. Czuję, jak na jego widok zaczyna boleć mnie serce. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że tak nagle będę zmuszona go zostawić.

- Chodźmy - mówi i pozwala mi iść przodem. Wychodzimy z budynku.

Pakuję torbę do bagażnika jego czarnej terenówki i zamykam klapę. Kiedy Oleg chce wsiadać, chwytam go za rękę i bez ostrzeżenia mocno go obejmuję. Silne ramiona Gorelova oplatają moje plecy. Prawą dłonią gładzi moje włosy. Opieram policzek na jego torsie. Zawsze przewyższał mnie co najmniej o głowę.

- _Budet khorosho _- mówi cicho po chwili, zapewniając mnie jak zawsze, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Ale musimy już jechać.

Kiwam głową i go puszczam. Obchodzę samochód i wsiadam na miejsce pasażera. Zamykam drzwi i ostatni raz zerkam na kwadratowy, betonowy budynek Bazy.


	2. Rozdział 1

_"Nigdy nie wierz szpiegom, są oni źródłem większych kłopotów, niż korzyści"._

_~ Napoleon Bonaparte_

_Podziemie (ang. underground) lub też konspiracja, spisek (ang. conspiracy) - tajna organizacja w dziedzinie politycznej lub wojskowości prowadzona przez organizacje polityczne lub zbrojne, również działająca dla lub przeciwko istniejącej władzy_

**NADIA**

_lotnisko międzynarodowe w Waszyngtonie_

_7 kwietnia, 14:56_

Nie jestem podwójnym agentem. Nie słucham głosu swojego sumienia, który mówi mi, że czasem działam na dwa fronty. Nie pracuję w TARCZY, tylko dla TARCZY. Jestem im niezbędna. Jestem ich filarem. Tacy, jak ja, zajmują się tym, za co agenci Tajnych Sił Zbrojnych nigdy by się nie wzięli - brudną robotą. Amerykanie nie brudzą rąk krwią szczurów HYDRY, a tym bardziej nie chcą wykonywać ich egzekucji, nie chcą ich śledzić, ani przesłuchiwać.

Polecenie przyszło zapewne z góry, z dowództwa. Ktoś z wyżej postawionych ludzi w SHIELD nakazał zlikwidowanie mnie. Na zasadzie jednego raportu z akcji, moja cała praca dla Agencji została zapomniana, a moje dane wymazane z ich baz. Zostałam uznana za "skuteczną, ale stanowiącą zagrożenie".

"Zostawiła po sobie ofiary śmiertelne w liczbie dwóch cywilnych obywateli Federacji Rosyjskiej, którzy byli uśpionymi agentami wywiadowczymi SHIELD, przez co wzbudziła wysoce niepożądane zainteresowanie rosyjskich tajnych służb wywiadowczych i naraziła na zdemaskowanie agentów czynnie działających na terenie tego kraju. Agentka Arlette Winston zostaje uznana zagrożeniem dla Agencji, gdyż podejrzenia o jej kolaborację z organizacją terrorystyczną HYDRA są uzasadnione. Rozkaz jej zlikwidowania został przedstawiony na radzie nowego dowództwa TARCZY. Po ustaleniu argumentów za i przeciw, wynikiem głosowania Rada przekazało rozkaz likwidacyjny agentowi Clintonowi Bartonowi, a termin jego wykonania wyznaczyło na dni w ilości 3 począwszy od ".

Treść wyroku ciągle powtarzam sobie w myślach, kiedy idę po idealnie wypolerowanych przez tysiące butów kaflach lotniska międzynarodowego w Waszyngtonie. Bezpośrednie połączenie z Moskwą było ich najlepszym przedsięwzięciem. Zarobili na tym krocie. Łącznie ze mną w samolocie siedziało około dwustu osób. Nietrudno w takim tłumie zamaskować twarz gazetą, a na głowę założyć czapkę.

SHIELD jeszcze nie wie, że Clint nie wykonał zadania. Wysłali go do Krasnoznamieńska, aby mnie tam znalazł i załatwił sprawę po cichu. Przejechałam 1000 kilometrów i dwa kraje po to, aby nie nabrali podejrzeń. Biedny Oleg musiał dwa razy stawać, aby odpocząć chociaż godzinę od ciągłej jazdy samochodem.

Wyciągam z kieszeni telefon, wsiadając do taksówki. Kładę mój jedyny bagaż, czyli wypchaną po brzegi torbę na siedzeniu obok i mówię kierowcy, że ma jechać do Silver Spring. Tam czeka na mnie Harrelson. Muszę wrócić do czynnej służby, choć nie jestem pewna, dla kogo będę pracować. Całe życie wpajano mi, że dla kraju, dla bezpieczeństwa, dla obywateli. "SHIELD jest Agencją międzynarodową". "Takim sposobem zabezpieczamy Rosjan. Wrogowie TARCZY stanowią zagrożenie dla całego świata, również dla Rosji". "Gramy w tej samej grze, ale w dwóch ligach. Podziemie należy do SHIELD, nie odwrotnie" - usłyszałam to wszystko od ojca, gdy przez całe pół roku siedziałam w Rosji i pomagałam Olegowi i Dimie w wykonywaniu rozkazów. "Nie możesz wrócić do służby w takim stanie". "Odpoczniesz pół roku i wrócisz". "Dam ci najtrudniejszą misję, jeśli tylko chcesz".

Upewniam się, że moja broń nie wystaje z torby na tyle, aby podstarzały kierowcą ją przyuważył. Gapi się przed siebie i rusza. Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, rzuca jedynie co chwilę jakieś uwagi na temat pogody. Słucham jednym uchem, ale zgadzam się z nim. Piękne, złociste promienie popołudniowego słońca powitały mnie już na pasie startowym. Na niebie stworzyły się różnokolorowe pasy - różowe, niebieskie, pomarańczowe. Panuje skwar, ale kierowca ma w samochodzie klimatyzację. Włącza najmocniejszy nawiew i po chwili w kabinie robi się przyjemnie chłodno. Miła odmiana po tylu godzinach lotu w pełnym samolocie i siedzeniu obok chrapiącego Azjaty.

Miły pan otwiera oba przednie okna. Do środka wpada przeciąg i zawiewa moje sięgające ramion włosy do tyłu.

Wybieram numer do Harrelsona i komunikuję mu, że jestem w drodze do miejsca spotkania. Podaje mi adres - Galoway Square 24. Przekazuję numer ulicy kierowcy i opieram głowę na siedzeniu. Wpatruję się w mijane samochody. Z powrotem jestem w Stanach. Jednak nie czuję już, że to jest mój drugi dom.

Dom zostawiłam w Rosji na lotnisku, kiedy żegnałam się z Olegiem.

Płacę miłemu panu należne i żegnam się z nim, życząc miłego dnia. Uśmiecha się, ale chyba mnie nie słyszy. Odchodzę szybkim krokiem i chwytam torbę pewniej w prawej dłoni. Ubrania nie są tak ciężkie, jak obrzyn będący w środku. Nadal nie mogę się nadziwić rosyjskiej straży celnej - nie zauważyli dwóch naładowanych pistoletów podróżujących ze mną. Okazałam im identyfikator SHIELD i o nic więcej mnie nie pytali.

Wchodzę do opuszczonego, ale o dziwo zadbanego budynku. Drzwi za mną skrzypią niepokojąco, ale brnę dalej w półmroku, aż docieram do holu z wysoko zawieszonym sufitem. Srebrny żyrandol owinięty w pajęczyny zwisa nad moją głową.

- Adam? - mój głos rozbrzmiewa między kamiennymi posadzkami, a schodami. Z pokoju obok wyłania się postać mojego kompana. Trzyma w dłoni skórzaną, elegancką aktówkę, a w drugiej ściska kieliszek z czerwonym winem.

- Napijesz się? - pyta, a jego głos brzmi nad wyraz zachęcająco.

- Nie masz dla mnie samochodu? - odpowiadam pytaniem, zbywając jego propozycję.

- Mam - odpowiada z rezygnacją, kręcąc kółka spodem kieliszka.

- Dobrze - odkładam torbę pod ścianę i zajmuję miejsce przy stole w zakurzonej kuchni. Nawet blat jest wykonany z drogiego, szlifowanego i ciętego na zamówienie granitu. Widziałam takie w dowództwie SHIELD dwa lata temu, kiedy moje przesłuchanie zamieniło się w rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

Harrelson kładzie teczkę na stole. Odpinam złote zatrzaski i widzę, że w środku są czyjeś akta. Pożółkły papier kryje w sobie kilka zdjęć i napisy po rosyjsku. Umiem je odczytać i nie zajmuje mi to więcej, niż kilka sekund. Nie chcę jednak znać zawartości akt, gdy widzę tytuł: "Sprawa numer 382. Obiekt sprawy - tajny agent rosyjskiego wydziału likwidacyjnego - kryptonim Zimowy Żołnierz".

"Zimowy Żołnierz". To słowo zaczyna powodować mój głęboki niepokój. Zerkam na Harrelsona, ale on delektuje się winem i nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Tak ma w zwyczaju. Wykonuje tylko rozkazy mojego ojca, który jest zbyt zajętym człowiekiem, aby sam mi je przekazać, aby się ze mną spotkać. "Praca ponad przyjemnościami. Tylko tak utrzymujemy Podziemie w ryzach".

Dalej widzę kolejne zdjęcia, na które nie patrzę i raporty, których nie czytam. To zadanie z pewnością przekazało nam samo dowództwo SHIELD. "Czarna lista TARCZY" - powiedział ojciec.

- Masz się z tym zapoznać i przyjąć zadanie. No, przynajmniej na to liczy szef - mówi Adam, kiedy oddaję mu akta, ponownie zapakowane w czarną teczkę.

- Nie przyjmuję tego zadania, przykro mi. Musicie znaleźć kogoś innego. Ja się tego nie podejmę. Mam dosyć morderców i szaleńców - odpowiadam i zaczynam zbierać się do wyjścia. - Daj mi kluczyki i zadzwoń do szefa.

- Nie ma nikogo innego na twoje miejsce. Poza tym pod tym pseudonimem kryje się amerykańskie nazwisko.

Spoglądam na niego lekko zaskoczona. Rosyjski alias nie zdradzał, że obiekt jest Amerykaninem. Pewnie wszystko było w aktach.

- Mianowicie? - Adam uśmiecha się półgębkiem, chce się ze mną podrażnić. Zawsze robi tak, kiedy przekazuje mi wieści od mojego ojca, a jego szefa.

- James Buchanan Barnes - odpowiada, ponownie ostentacyjnie kręcąc kółka spodem kieliszka. - Ciekawe, prawda? A wiesz, co jest ciekawsze? - unosi brwi. - Jego data urodzenia.

Czekam w milczeniu na odpowiedź, ale kiedy się jej nie doczekuję, popędzam go.

- No dalej, chcę zobaczyć samochód.

Wiem, że czeka na mnie wyszukany i drogi wóz.

- 1917 - mówi w końcu, a moje włosy stają dęba. Niezrównoważony psychicznie pacjent nie z tej epoki, do tego seryjny zabójca i wysłannik rosyjskich tajnych służb. I ja usiłująca go znaleźć i zlikwidować.

- To ile on ma lat? - pytam.

- Teoretycznie? Czy praktycznie?

Przewracam oczami, a Harrelson dopija ostatni łyk trunku. Odstawia kieliszek na blat kuchenny. Ja nadal stoję w progu pomieszczenia graniczącego z wielkim holem.

- Teoretycznie dwadzieścia osiem, a praktyce dziewięćdziesiąt siedem.

- Zamrażali go? - wypowiadam to pytanie bez najmniejszego zawahania. Pranie mózgu i hibernacja są normą, jeśli chodzi o przeszłość obiektów, z którymi albo ja, albo Oleg mieliśmy do czynienia.

Harrelson otwiera aktówkę i wyciąga kartki.

- Regularne przebywanie w krio kapsule i prania mózgu uczyniły sierżanta Barnesa niczym niepohamowaną maszyną do zabijania - czyta z akt, najwyraźniej napisanych w dużej mierze po angielsku, a ja stoję ze swoją torbą w ręku i chcę wyjść, ale coś trzyma mnie nadal w środku. Może ciekawość, może ambicje, aby udowodnić ojcu, że nadaję się do tej misji.

- Dobra - mrużę oczy i daję za wygraną. Takiego przypadku jeszcze nie mieliśmy w Podziemiu. Może czas stać się nieco bardziej otwartym na agentów po praniach mózgu, którzy potrafią jednym strzałem powalić trzech napastników. - Co mam robić?

Harrelson szczerzy się. Podaje mi kluczyki i kolejną torbę, ale w tej z pewnością nie ma dokumentów.

- Broń, nowe ubrania, kilka papierów, pieniądze, paszport, dowód, ubezpieczenie. Nazywasz się Beth Relly i przyjechałaś z Irlandii, podróżujesz pożyczonym samochodem. Sądzimy, że obiekt ukrywa się w którymś z opuszczonych magazynów na przedmieściach. Federson Alley albo 83 Przecznica. Jutro o osiemnastej wyruszasz z hotelu Sun&Shine. Zrozumiano?

- Oczywiście, _tovarishch_ - obejmuję go wolną ręką i wymieniamy uśmiechy. - _Uvidimsya skoro _- obiecuję mu, że wkrótce się zobaczymy. Nie wiem, czy mnie rozumie. On i rosyjski są jak starzy przyjaciele. Harrelson niegdyś władał tym językiem, jak każdy z Podziemia. Musimy umieć porozumieć się w obu.

- Kiedy go znajdziesz i załatwisz sprawę, zadzwoń do mnie. Numer masz na szybkim wybieraniu w komórce, która jest w torbie. Podam ci współrzędne przejściowej Bazy, żebyś mogła szybko wrócić - mówi na odchodne. Kiwam głową.

- Jeśli go znajdę.

- Nadia - mówi Adam, zanim przekraczam próg. - Uważaj na siebie. To jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi na świecie.

Kiwam głową i wychodzę z budynku. Wędruję na tylny parking, na którym stoi zaparkowany do mnie przodem samochód. Czarne, sportowe Maserati połyskuje w świetle kilku latarni ulicznych. Podziemie na pewno wykosztowało się za taki pojazd, chociaż sądząc po ich funduszach, mogliby zakupić po jednym takim dla każdego agenta specjalnego.

Wkładam kluczyk do stacyjki i słyszę najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie. Silnik mruczy cicho, kiedy zapala. Wciskam gaz i czuję, jak cztery koła zaczynają pędzić po asfalcie. Wbudowana w przednią szybę nawigacja reaguje na moje polecenie, kiedy każę jej znaleźć hotel Sun&Shine. Panel na szkle wskazuje również skan wszystkich mijanych twarzy i szuka tej, na którą zaprogramował go Adam. Mój samochód znajdzie Zimowego Żołnierza za mnie. Powoli zaczynam się cieszyć, że przyjęłam tę misję. Nic trudnego, jeśli chodzi o znalezienie go. Schody zaczynają się, kiedy już go namierzę i Maserati nie naładuje za mnie pistoletu, ani nie pociągnie za spust.

Nie opuszczają mnie jednak obawy. SHIELD może dostać cynk, że wróciłam i nasłać na mnie któregoś ze swoich likwidatorów, skoro jednemu już się nie udało.

Po kilkunastu minutach zapada całkowity zmrok, palą się uliczne latarnie, a ja znajduję hotel Sun&Shine. Parkuję samochód na małym parkingu i zabieram torby wraz z aktówką. Wchodzę do środka, rezerwuję pokój na jedną noc.

Pani w recepcji patrzy na mnie uprzejmie i daje mi klucz. Docieram na piętro i zamykam za sobą drzwi, a potem rzucam torby przed siebie i padam na łóżko. Zasypiam tak, jak jestem - w lekkim makijażu, ubrana, w butach na nogach.

Budzę się dopiero rano, kiedy automatycznie nastawiony budzik dzwoni o dziewiątej i komunikuje mi, że pozostały dwie godziny do zakończenia wydawania śniadania i trzy do końca doby hotelowej.

Człapię do małej, ale jasnej łazienki i zmywam z siebie rozmazane, czarne smugi tuszu do rzęs. Wpełzam pod prysznic i myję się, a woda zmywa ze mnie cały pot i kurz z kuchni opuszczonego domu. Wycieram włosy ręcznikiem i chociaż wciąż są wilgotne, wiążę je w prowizoryczny kok, a wystającą z tyłu resztę spinam wsuwką.

Nakładam cienko tusz na rzęsy i ubieram się. Wyjmuję czarne spodnie z torby, którą dał mi Harrelson. Bordową bluzkę biorę ze swojej. Schodzę na śniadanie.

...

Przez kolejne godziny po śniadaniu zapoznaję się z aktami Zimowego Żołnierza. Studiuję jego życiorys, przypatruję się zdjęciom i nie mogę uwierzyć w długość listy, którą zapełniają nazwiska zlikwidowanych przez niego osób. Naukowcy, politycy, biznesmeni - łącznie koło dwustu osób zabitych w przeciągu ostatnich 70 lat. Rosyjskie zapisy mówią o jego lewej, metalowej ręce wstawionej na miejsce urwanego kikuta. Ten człowiek przeżył upadek z trzydziestu metrów. Ma pełną kontrolę nad bioniczną, kilkakrotnie silniejszą od drugiej ręki kończyną.

Potem natrafiam na opisy z jego szkolenia. Celność 10 punktów na 10. Siła fizyczna określona jako "wybiegająca daleko ponad normę". Biegłość w dwóch językach, w tym w rosyjskim. Włada bronią białą. Zna kilka sztuk walki. Nie umiem doczytać się, ile dokładnie. Cyfra jest rozmazana, podobnie jak kilka obszernych fragmentów tekstu napisanych cyrylicą.

"Umie zadać cios nożem z chirurgiczną precyzją, wie, gdzie trzeba uderzyć, aby zabić, a gdzie, aby ogłuszyć" - czytam wpis jednego z trenerów. "Ukończył trening dwa lata przed terminem" - pisze ktoś inny. "Został dopuszczony do służby czynnej zaledwie po osiemnastu tygodniach od trafienia do siedziby HYDRY" - brzmi ostatni wpis piórem.

HYDRA. Znów zaczynam świrować. Jeśli znajdę go przed nimi, a raczej tym, co z nich zostało, to Barnes ma szansę na zrehabilitowanie przez amerykański rząd, jeśli tylko okaże chęć współpracy. Jeśli jednak znajdą go przede mną, to wróci do klatki - kriokomory - i nadal jego mózg będzie wywlekany na zewnątrz i czyszczony z jakichkolwiek ludzkich, racjonalnych zachowań.

Nagle słyszę, jak dzwoni telefon. Nie ten, który dał mi Harrelson, a mój własny, roztrzaskany wielokrotnie towarzysz niedoli. Na ekranie widzę szczerzącego się Olega z nożem w zębach. Zrobiłam mu to zdjęcie trzy lata temu. Nadal oboje się z niego śmiejemy.

Rzucam papiery na niski stolik.

- Oleg?

- Nie, to automatyczna i seksowna sekretarka Olega Gorelova do ciebie dzwoni - odpowiada. Śmieję się, on też. - Dotarłaś, _tovarishch_?

- Dotarłam. A jak u was?

- _Khrosho_ - twierdzi, że dobrze. - _Ya nadeyus, chto uvidet vas skoro_ - ma nadzieję, że szybko mnie zobaczy.

- Ja też.

- _Ya lyublyu tebya, sestra_ - kolejny raz wyznaje mi braterską miłość.

- Ja też cię kocham, Oleg - wypowiadam jeszcze zanim urywa się sygnał. - Jak tylko ojciec ci pozwoli...

Nagle Gorelov się rozłącza, co jest zrozumiałe dla słabego sygnału w Krasnoznamieńsku, a ja zostaję sama w hotelowym pokoju z aktami, za których posiadanie mogłabym trafić do więzienia. Zaglądam w nie ponownie, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, co tam znajdę.

Wpada mi do głowy niegłupi pomysł. Włączam komputer i loguję się do tajnej bazy danych SHIELD. Może jeszcze nie zdążyli zablokować mojego dostępu.

Wpisuję hasło "Zimowy Żołnierz" i czekam kilka sekund. Długi na kilka stron tekst jest przetłumaczony. Oglądam zdjęcia - zamrożony mężczyzna za pokrytą lodem szybą, metalowe ramię, czerwona gwiazda. Kolejne pokazują proces prania mózgu. Twarz mężczyzny wygięta jest w bólu. Później widzę, jak śpi zamknięty za kratami jedynie w majtkach, a jego nogi są skute żelaznymi kajdanami.

Z czasem, jak przewijam w dół, mężczyzna ten nabiera masy i jego włosy robią się coraz dłuższe. Następne zdjęcia ukazują jego ciało, z miesiąca na miesiąc coraz bardziej muskularne. Dalej jednak trzymają go za kratami.

"Imię i nazwisko: James Buchanan Barnes, alias: Zimowy Żołnierz, ros. _Zimniy Soldat, _stopień zagrożenia: 4, rozkaz: likwidacja bez poprzedzającego ją procesu.

Zimowy Żołnierz powiązany jest z dwudziestoma zabójstwami na tle politycznym od roku 1947 do 2014 włącznie. Jego posiadanie przez rosyjski wywiad wpłynęło znacząco na losy Zimnej Wojny, choć nie uchroniło Związku Radzieckiego przed upadkiem.

Jego niestabilność psychiczna może być łatwo użyta podczas prań mózgu. Wykazuje niezwykłe podporządkowanie, co jest skutkiem wieloletniego przebywania w kriokomorze oraz regularnego i długotrwałego głodzenia i kar cielesnych oraz brutalnego bicia, dzięki któremu członkowie tajnej terrorystycznej agencji zwanej HYDRĄ osiągnęli jego posłuszeństwo. Jednak kiedy zbyt długo przebywa poza komorą, efekty modyfikacji pamięciowej stopniowo słabną, powodując trudne do odwrócenia zmiany w jego psychice. Wykazuje silną tendencję do powolnego, ale efektywnego przypominania sobie usuniętych wspomnień, jeśli pojawi się ku temu bodziec.

Znane leki, które użyto w procesie modyfikacji pamięciowej: lorazepam, midazolam, zolpidem. Wszystkie je podano w dawkach wywołujących silne działanie amnestyczne.

więcej: zobacz akta nr 5359C, sektor 8, Baza Danych Wywiadowczych SHIELD.

James Buchanan Barnes

więcej: zobacz akta nr 2537E, sektor 6, Baza Danych Agentów SHIELD".

Klikam w ostatnią zakładkę na dole i przede mną ukazuje się cała kartoteka kogoś, kimś kiedyś był Zimowy Żołnierz. Jedyne, co szybko udaje mi się wyczytać, to jedno zdanie: "James Buchanan Barnes i Steven Grant Rogers (alias Kapitan Ameryka) byli członkami elitarnej jednostki zwanej Wyjącymi Komandosami. Ich zadaniem było niszczenie tajnych Baz HYDRY oraz likwidacja jej najbardziej czynnych agentów. Aż do 1944 roku udało im się unicestwić około 28 podziemnych jednostek i 3 pułki świetnie wyszkolonych żołnierzy pod dowództwem Czerwonej Czaszki".

Nagle strona robi się biała i akta znikają. Ktoś odciął mój dostęp.

Prania mózgu, szkolenie, bicie - wszystko to układa się w jedną przerażającą całość. Kiedy dociera do mnie, że moim celem jest żołnierz siłą przeciągnięty na drugą stronę, przestaję czuć chęć wykonania tego zadania. Przeciwnie. Zaczynam szukać w głowie jakiegoś dobrego wyjścia, ale jedynym wydaje się, aby zgodził się na korzystny dla nas obu układ. Chcę, aby uwierzył mi, że pozwolę mu znaleźć przyjaciela i w zamian stał się świadkiem koronnym. Tylko tak uniknie egzekucji, a ja nie wpiszę na swoją listę niewinnej ofiary.

Czuję, że Oleg poparłby moją decyzję.

...

**STEVE**

_Szpital Beauforta, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 12:18_

- Mam dobre wiadomości, Cap - mówi Sam, kiedy piątego ranka od feralnego dnia zniszczenia Triskelionu odwiedza mnie w szpitalnej sali. Siedzenie tutaj jest dla mnie jak odsiadka kary w więzieniu. Powoli rozpiera mnie energia, a jestem podłączony rurkami do aparatury. "Zostałeś postrzelony. Odpoczniesz kilka dni, wrócisz do siebie. Potem przyślę do ciebie kogoś z nowymi rozkazami. Musimy dalej funkcjonować" - słowa Fury'ego raz po raz rozbrzmiewają w mojej głowie. Na pewno z jego rozkazu trzymają mnie tu tyle dni.

- Zaskocz mnie - uśmiecham się i usiłuję usiąść. Szpitalna piżama opina moje całe ciało, a szczególnie ramiona i na pewno wyglądam przekomicznie. Wielki facet w małym śpioszku. Rzeczywiście czuję się mały, kiedy mój mózg przypomina mi każdą minutę wydarzeń sprzed kilku dni i znajduje moje miejsce w całym tym zamieszaniu.

- Mam twój wypis - bezceremonialnie rzuca na moje nogi świstek papieru i rozsiada się w wygodnym fotelu, w którym siedział codziennie od kilku dni. Odwiedzał mnie co kilka godzin. Ponoć byłem w ciężkim stanie, a pierwsze, co ode mnie usłyszeli - Wilson usłyszał - były słowa: "Po twojej lewej". Nie byłem wówczas zbyt świadom tego, co mówię. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam ostatnią potyczkę z Buckym. Pchnął mnie nożem, a ja go przydusiłem. Później moją pamięć spowija dym, choć pamiętam, że metalowe ramię wytargało mnie z wody. Tam też urywa się wspomnienie o kolejnym spotkaniu z moim najlepszym przyjacielem - teraz Zimowym Żołnierzem.

- Już się mnie pozbywają? - pytam.

- Fury wysłał kogoś z nową misją dla ciebie. Posłaniec wydziera się, że to bardzo pilna i delikatna sprawa. Coulson, czy jak mu tam, kazał wypuścić cię jeszcze dzisiaj. Kurier czeka w twoim mieszkaniu.

Unoszę brwi i przeciągam się.

- No to koniec wakacji - rzucam.

- Nie dadzą ci odpocząć - Sam jeszcze szerzej się uśmiecha.

Po kilku minutach przychodzi pielęgniarka i w końcu wyciąga ze mnie z tuzin różnych rurek, a wizytę wieńczy wyjęciem wenflonu. Ubieram się w małej, jasnej łazience i w rejestracji oddają mi foliowy worek z moimi rzeczami - identyfikatorem SHIELD, zawsze schowanym pod ubraniem kompasem ze zdjęciem Peggy zawieszonym na łańcuszku i mały arsenał broni, czyli pistolet i dwa krótkie noże, które Fury kazał mi wziąć ze sobą i o których zupełnie zapomniałem.

Uśmiecham się do kobiety oddającej mi pakunek i odchodzę wraz z Samem. Idąc szpitalnym korytarzem, oboje widzimy kilkunastu agentów TARCZY pilnujących drzwi do jednej z sal. Nietrudno mi zgadnąć, że leży tam ktoś ważny. Jeden z mózgów HYDRY.

Szybko przypominam sobie, co mówił Sam jakieś trzy doby temu: "Rumlow jest załatwiony na dobre. Przywieźli go tutaj w ciężkim stanie. Podobno ma złamany kręgosłup i zdjęte osiemdziesiąt procent skóry".

Od razu za progiem szpitala dwóch agentów SHIELD pakuje nas do czarnego wozu, zupełnie o nic nie pytając. Zamykają za nami drzwi, a duży samochód rusza. Wymieniamy z Wilsonem zdziwione spojrzenia, ale resztę drogi milczymy.

Pod opatrunkami na ranach postrzałowych czuję pulsujące ciepło. Wyjęli ze mnie ze dwie kule. Sam nie zapomniał mi o tym wspomnień dwa dni temu. Cały czas puszczał mi starą muzykę z urządzenia, którego dziwnej nazwy z samogłoską "i" na początku nie umiem zapamiętać.

Wysadzają nas pod budynkiem, w którym znajduje się moje mieszkanie darowane przez TARCZĘ. Stare lokum na Brooklynie zostało dawno temu sprzedane. Uznano mnie za zmarłego. Nikt przecież nie mógł przewidzieć, że siedemdziesiąt lat przeleżę jako ludzka mrożonka i wrócę.

Ci sami ochroniarze prowadzą mnie i Wilsona aż pod drzwi. Nie dziwi mnie wcale widok Hill siedzącej na kanapie w salonie. Na stoliku nocnym stoi otwarty laptop i agentka co chwilę zerka na jego ekran.

Jakiekolwiek ślady niedawnego zamachu zostały misternie zamaskowanie, widzę też nowe szyby w oknie i ozdobny tynk na dziurach od kul, które zostały wyryte w murze.

- Siadajcie - polecam nam Maria. Uśmiecha się jak zwykle, nie odsłaniając białych i równych zębów. Nie ma dobrych wiadomości, widzę to w jej spojrzeniu. - Nick przysłał mnie do was, bo sam nie mógł przerwać swojego obecnego zadania. Przesyła wam jednak pozdrowienia - odwraca ekran komputera i widzę twarz Fury'ego.

- Będziemy gadać przez Skype? - pyta z niedowierzaniem w głosie Sam.

- Przez co? - krzywię się, bo znów nie wiem, o czym on mówi. Często bombarduje mnie współczesnymi nazwami różnych urządzeń i musi tłumaczyć, co to takiego.

- Czat. Widzisz kogoś i słyszysz i vice versa - odpowiada spokojnie. Nigdy nie irytowałem go swoim brakiem rozeznania w cudeńkach technologii dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Zawsze mi odpowiadał.

- To bezpieczne? - wskazuję palcem ekran.

- Całkowicie. Linia jest zabezpieczona. Nawet Pentagon nie może nas usłyszeć - odpowiada Fury.

- Więc jakie są rozkazy? - pytam. Siadamy na kanapie, a Fury zaczyna mówić:

- Steve, wiem, że chcesz znaleźć przyjaciela. Byłem niestety zmuszony umieścić go na czarnej liście poszukiwanych przestępców. Podziemie niebawem wyśle likwidatora, lecz...

- Co? - wyrywa mi się i od razu zaczynam tego żałować.

- Muszę wam to przekazać, chociaż zawsze TARCZA wstrzymywała się od przekazywania komukolwiek informacji o Podziemiu.

- To podobno tylko pomówienia - zerkam na Hill, która siedzi z założonymi na siebie nogami i podpiera brodę na ręce opartej o jedno kolano.

- Oficjalnie SHIELD nie ma Podziemia, ale poza naszym działaniem prewencyjnym i wywiadowczym, mamy też swój wydział likwidacyjny.

Głośno wciągam haust powietrza i powoli wypuszczam powietrze z płuc. Tak powoli, że aż kręci mi się w głowie, choć nie jestem pewien, czy to nie nowa wiadomość wywołuje taką reakcję.

Zawsze wmawiano mi, że TARCZA chroni ludzi i życie obywateli, nigdy nie słyszałem, aby była odpowiedzialna za ich śmierć.

- Od jak dawna? - zabiera głos Wilson. On też jest oficjalnie wcielony w szeregi SHIELD, więc ma prawo wiedzieć to, co ja.

- Od 1968 roku. Wtedy pojawiły się pierwsze dowody na to, że HYDRA nadal działa. Wtedy też dowiedzieliśmy się, że...

- Że naprawdę istnieje Zimowy Żołnierz - dokańczam za niego. Kiwa głową i spuszcza wzrok, ale po chwili kontynuuje rozmowę:

- Musieliśmy przeciwdziałać. I tak niewiele nam to dało, ale po korzystnym układzie z Rosjanami utworzono elitarne jednostki agentów, którzy wykonywali rozkazy likwidacyjne. Celami byli jedynie ludzie HYDRY i to po odpowiednim śledztwie. Nikt niewinny nie zginął z ich ręki.

- Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? - mój ton brzmi nieco ostrzej, ale nie umiem nad sobą zapanować.

- Ja - odpowiada Hill. - Coulson, Rada, przynajmniej stara i wszyscy agenci w Podziemiu.

Dziwi mnie jej sformułowanie "stara Rada", ale o nic nie pytam. Fakt, że mógłbym dowiedzieć się o kolejnej tajemnicy TARCZY, napawa mnie strachem.

- Można wiedzieć, kto to taki? - pyta Sam.

- Ich osobowość jest tajna. Wiemy tyle, że są, ale nikt nie pyta, kim są - wyjaśnia Fury.

- Znasz jakieś nazwiska? - drążę mu dziurę w brzuchu.

- Steve, nawet jeśli znam, to nic nie mogę o tym pisnąć. I tak powiedziałem wam o wiele za dużo, ale było to niezbędne.

- Co z Buckym? - decyduję się, że ostatecznie chcę porzucić temat Podziemia, do którego na pewno Fury jeszcze kiedyś wróci.

- Mechanizm jest prosty. SHIELD daje rozkaz likwidacyjny. Podziemie go odbiera. Wysyła agenta. Wypełnia misję i zdaje raport. Lecz wyrok można zmienić, jeśli obiekt zgodzi się współpracować i przejść na naszą stronę. Szczególnie w przypadku posiadania wielu informacji - dopiero teraz zauważam, że Fury znów nosi opaskę na oku. - Dlatego muszę przestrzec cię, że los Barnesa zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego samego. Nie mogę pozwolić ci, żebyś na własną rękę szukał go po całym Waszyngtonie. Dla was mam inną misję.

Zerkam na Sama, który w tym samym momencie uśmiecha się zagadkowo.

- Jaką? - pytam zniecierpliwiony.

- Kilku naszych agentów zniknęło niedaleko Milwaukee. Ktoś powinien sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku.

- Mamy niańczyć twoich... - marszczę brwi lekko zdenerwowany, ale Fury nie daje mi dokończyć pytania. Zbliża się do kamerki i mówi:

- Masz oderwać się od Waszyngtonu na kilka dni. Musisz nabrać dystansu do tego, co się stało.

**NADIA**

_Hotel Sun&Shine, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 18:02_

Czekam, aż na zewnątrz zajdzie słońce i zakładam na siebie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, a włosy rozpuszczam. Wciągam na nogi buty, broń chowam za pasem i zabieram ze sobą obie torby. Wcześniej wyjęłam z akt zdjęcie twarzy Barnesa, które najwyraźniej zrobiono w siedzibie HYDRY. Pokazuje wyraźnie jego rysy twarzy i długie włosy. Wkładam je do tylnej kieszeni.

Oddaję klucz w recepcji, płacę za noc. Uśmiecham się do Caren - recepcjonistki, której imię wyczytuję z przypiętego do bluzki identyfikatora.

Wsiadam do samochodu. Po pół godzinie jestem na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu i skaner zaczyna działać na najwyższych obrotach, śledząc twarze w promieniu kilkuset metrów. Jadę z minimalną prędkością, a nowoczesne urządzenia próbują namierzyć Jamesa Barnesa. Jego twarz z dawnych zdjęć miga co chwilę na ekranie czytnika.

Staję przy opuszczonym magazynie przy 83 Przecznicy. Ładuje magazynek, ale chowam broń za pas.

Magazyn nie wygląda zachęcająco. Nikt normalny nie zapuszcza się do starych budynków grożących zawaleniem. Jedynie naprawdę zdesperowani bezdomni zaszyliby się w takiej miejscówce.

Kładę pogięte zdjęcie na tablicy rozdzielczej. Zamykam samochód i idę ku wejściu. Na drzwiach zapięta jest kłódka i gruby łańcuch. Nie mam łomu, a nie chcę wzbudzać podejrzeń, więc obchodzę powoli budynek dookoła, zostawiając drzwi w spokoju. Są drewniane i spróchniałe, może uległyby mojej sile, ale zbyt dużo ludzi kręci się wokół. Trójka nastolatków pali papierosy pod szyldem sklepu monopolowego.

Budynek nie ma innego wejścia. Wnioskuję po tym, że jest pusty. Okna są zabite, a wejście na dach zerwane w połowie. Nie można się dostać do środka.

- Fajna bryka! - woła jeden z palących chłopaków. - Dasz się przejechać?

Odwracam się do nich tyłem i nie ulegam zaczepkom. Szukam wzrokiem innego potencjalnie zajętego przez Zimowego Żołnierza budynku, ale w okolicy są tylko ciemne bloki mieszkalne i kilka piętrowych, ciemnych domków.

Wkładam ręce do kieszeni. Nigdy go nie znajdę. Może nie ma go już w kraju, może uciekł, może znalazła go HYDRA.

Staję przed sklepem monopolowym otwartym do późnej nocy. W środku świecą się trzy pieruńsko jasne i brzęczące świetlówki, a czarnoskóry sprzedawca pali papierosa. Lustruje mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i wraca do przeglądania internetu w podrapanym laptopie, kiedy wchodzę do środka. Szukam na półce czegoś do zjedzenia. W końcu łapię za pierwszy lepszy sok i pakuję do papierowej torby dwie bułki.

Kiedy zmierzam mu kasie, do środka wchodzi mężczyzna w kapturze i bezceremonialnie zajmuje miejsce przede mną w kolejce do kasy. Przewracam oczami i kładę zakupy na ladzie obok, szukając portfela w kieszeni kurtki.

- Poczekaj - mówi sprzedawca do nieznajomego, a ten odsuwa się i ustępuje mi miejsce. Kładę zakupy na ladę. Mężczyzna w koszulce z nazwą drużyny futbolowej kasuje moje bułki i sok. Mimowolnie spoglądam na człowieka po mojej lewej, lecz tylko przez kilka sekund. Ma na głowie kaptur, jedynie to zauważam.

- Trzy dolary i dwadzieścia centów - mówi sprzedawca. Bierze ode mnie banknot i szybko wydaje resztę. Nie mam czasu dłużej patrzeć na mężczyznę, który przed chwilą się wepchał, choć w jego spokojnej, nieruchomej postawie jest coś niepokojącego. - Dziękuję - mówię i zabieram zakupy. Wychodzę ze sklepu.

Za drzwiami ktoś na mnie wpada. Rozpoznaję w nim chłopaka, który wołał mnie kilka minut temu.

- Przepraszam - wymijam go i wędruję do samochodu. Otwieram drzwi od strony kierowcy i kładę zakupy na siedzeniu obok. Wsiadam za kierownicę i uruchamiam silnik. Załącza się skaner.

Zanim biorę do ust pierwszą bułkę, słyszę tak przeszywający pisk, że w jednej chwili wypadam ze środka i uderzam kolanami i dłońmi o asfalt parkingu.

Przeklinam cicho i zamykam drzwi. Patrzę przez szybę na skaner, który wypluwa z siebie czerwony, pulsujący napis: CEL ZLOKALIZOWANY. ODLEGŁOŚĆ: 80 METRÓW.


	3. Rozdział 2

**NADIA**

"Sklep. Cholera. Sklep. On był w sklepie" - woła mój mózg.

Odwracam się w kierunku szyldu, ale w środku już nikogo nie ma. Patrzę na grupkę palących nastolatków.

Kilka sekund później dostrzegam coś, co diametralnie zmienia sytuację. Mężczyzna w kapturze mija ich i kieruje się za róg. Prawa ręka zwisa mu bezwiednie w dół, jakby nie miał nad nią kontroli. Może to świadczyć tylko o tym, że jest uszkodzona. Lewą zaś trzyma w kieszeni.

Ubrany jest w wymiętą, czarną bluzę z napisem "Bullets" na plecach oraz ciemne spodnie i skórzane, wojskowe buty. Na prawej łydce zawiązana jest czarna szmata.

Nie, to nie szmata. I wcale nie jest zawiązana, tylko założona. Kabura udowa. Dwa paski nadal trzymają się na materiale spodni, który również nie jest zwykły. Nie świeci się i jest szorstki. Urwany futerał na broń zwisa z tyłu.

Moje wszystkie zmysły wołają, że to on. To Zimowy Żołnierz.

Wyciągam broń zza pasa.

Zamiast magazynku z kulami wkładam do środka naboje z silnym środkiem uspokajającym - połączonym diazepamem i hydroksyzyną. Przykręcam pospiesznie tłumik. Ta przerobiona Beretta jest ustawiona tylko i wyłącznie na ogłuszanie. Nie chcę - choć mogę i powinnam - zabić Barnesa. Mogę go teraz zranić, postrzelić, pchnąć nożem czy potrącić, lecz mam zamiar go ogłuszyć, zakneblować, związać i zawieźć do miejsca, które poda mi Adam.

Zanim kończę uzbrajanie pistoletu, Barnes znika za rogiem. Ruszam za nim.

Kiedy mijam nastolatków, ten sam chłopak rzuca do mnie:

- Hej, nadal nie chcesz mnie podwieźć?

Przeładowuję broń na jego oczach. Cofa się jak oparzony. Wraca do towarzystwa, które nadzwyczaj szybko się rozpierzcha. Wchodzę za róg i widzę cel w odległości trzydziestu metrów. Idzie spokojnie, miarowo. Nie wie, że czaję się z tyłu. Niczego się nie spodziewa.

Jest mój i wiem o tym. Nie ucieknie mi. Już nie.

Celuję w jego plecy, a kiedy widzę, że muszka wyznacza cel, pociągam za spust. Pocisk trafia dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałam. Wbija się w bluzę i ciało, a środek zaczyna docierać do jego układu nerwowego. Dla pewności strzelam drugi raz.

Po kilku sekundach pada na ziemię, a ja wyciągam telefon i wracam do samochodu. Wybieram numer do Harrelsona. Nie zważam na to, że wcale nie będziemy komunikować się przez bezpieczną linię. Odbiera po dwóch przeciągłych sygnałach.

- Halo?

- Adam, współrzędne - mówię szybko.

- Lingway Avenue 45, dwa kilometry za miastem.

- Przyjęłam - rozłączam się.

Powtarzam nawigacji nazwę ulicy i system naprowadzający tworzy najszybszą drogę do umówionego punktu. Wrzucam tryb wsteczny i podjeżdżam bliżej powalonego Zimowego Żołnierza. Odkładam bułki i sok na tylne siedzenie.

Wychodzę i staję nad nim. Chwytam go za ubranie i przewracam na plecy. Jest nieprzytomny, więc lekko klepię go dłonią w policzek.

- Hej - mówię, a on otwiera niemrawo oczy i wykonuje kilka niekontrolowanych ruchów. - Wsiadaj. Zawiozę cię w bezpieczne miejsce.

Wstaje chwiejnie z moją pomocą. Czuję, jak metalowe ramię opiera się na moich barkach. Dziwne uczucie.

Barnes jest tak ogłupiony, że bez słowa protestu wsiada na przednie siedzenie. Sięgam po kajdanki i jedną obręcz zatrzaskuję na jego lewym nadgarstku, drugą na uchwycie na drzwiach. Zamykam pospiesznie drzwi.

Głowa Buchanana opada bezwiednie na szybę. Niezwykle niebezpieczny i skuteczny zabójca, którego nie da się złapać, ani znaleźć, siedzi skuty w moim samochodzie, bezbronny, nieprzytomny, zdany na moją łaskę.

Nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie.

Przestaję wierzyć raportom SHIELD. To byłoby zbyt absurdalne, aby był odpowiedzialny za tyle zabójstw, porwań i egzekucji.

Ściągam mu z głowy kaptur. Rysy jego twarzy są ostre, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć temu, że jest przystojny. Na twarzy ma lekki zarost, a włosy opadają mu prawie na ramiona. Podobnie, jak jego brwi, są w kolorze ciemnego brązu.

Ruszam i kieruję się w stronę miejsca podanego mi przez Adama, który nie wie nic o tym, że zamiast zabić Zimowego Żołnierza, ja chcę go przekabacić na naszą stronę. Jestem pewna, że wcale nie będzie tym faktem zachwycony.

Docieram na miejsce po dziesięciu minutach. Parkuję pod budynkiem wyglądającym na dawno opuszczony, choć wiem, że w środku Podziemie urządziło sobie przejściową Bazę.

Pewnie zauważyli mnie już ochroniarze, więc czekam na ich przybycie. Kiedy jeden z dwóch osiłków podchodzi do samochodu, lekko odchylam szybę.

- Przyprowadź do mnie Adama Harrelsona, byle szybko - polecam mu.

Mój kompan niemal wybiega po kilku minutach z głównego wejścia. Wychodzę z samochodu i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Opieram się o nie, ale na długo nie odwlekę momentu spotkania Harrelsona i Zimowego Żołnierza.

- Nadia! - krzyczy. - Coś się stało?

- Nie wykonałam misji - komunikuję mu chłodnym tonem.

- Co? - krzywi się.

- W środku siedzi Barnes - ciągnę dalej tym samym głosem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek emocji. - Przekonam go, żeby zgodził się na nasze warunki.

- Chryste, Nadia! - Adam chwyta się za głowę. Definitywnie nie spodobał mu się mój plan, ale ani trochę się mu nie dziwię.

- Biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność za jego przyszłe czyny, Harrelson. Teraz zawołaj sanitariuszy, ma złamaną prawą rękę.

- Ojciec cię wypatroszy - rzuca przez ramię, wracając do środka.

...

**JAMES**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 20:48_

Moim największym problemem jest to, że nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Ramię i bark tracą pierwszeństwo wśród moich zmartwień. Wiem jedynie, że przed chwilą byłem w środku sklepu, ale z niego wyszedłem.

Czuję nieregularne podskakiwania i zimną powierzchnię, z którą styka się moja głowa. Jestem otępiony i każdy dźwięk dochodzi do moich uszu, jakby był przefiltrowany przez grube szkło. Chwilami wydaje mi się, że jestem pod wodą.

Stłumiony wrzask powoduje, że chcę natychmiast się przebudzić, ale nie jestem w stanie. Nie mam nawet tyle siły, aby otworzyć oczy, co dopiero wstać. Choć wewnątrz jestem gotowy do walki, to moje ciało nie współpracuje z moim mózgiem.

Oprzytomnia mnie ból tak okropny, że mimowolnie krzyczę. Otwieram oczy i oślepia mnie światło. Widzę wszechobecną biel i wiem, że jestem w szpitalu.

Więc złapała mnie HYDRA.

- _Ya ne skazhu vam nichego, gady! _- krzyczę, bo niemal na pewno wiem, że wywieźli mnie za amerykańską granicę, pewnie do którejś z podziemnych Baz w Rosji albo na Białorusi.

- Dajcie mu leki przeciwbólowe - mówi żeński głos i dopiero wówczas zauważam, że koło pryczy, na której trwam w pozycji półsiedzącej, stoi dziewczyna. Dostrzegam tylko połyskujący materiał jej czarnej, skórzanej i dopasowanej kurtki oraz kosmyk miedzianych włosów, które mocno wyróżniają się na tle szpitalnej bieli.

Wpadam w głębokie zdziwienie, gdy słyszę, że nie mówi po rosyjsku. Z drugiej strony ogarnia mnie przekonanie, że trafiłem jeszcze gorzej, niż w łapy HYDRY. Mogło znaleźć mnie SHIELD. Mógł znaleźć mnie Kapitan Ameryka.

Przyglądam się otoczeniu i widzę dwóch sanitariuszy w długich, białych koszulach oraz dwóch mężczyzn z bronią w kaburach. Jeszcze jeden człowiek opiera się o framugę drzwi.

Zanim zdążam zareagować, sanitariusz wbija w moje prawe ramię strzykawkę i przezroczysty płyn toczy się pod moją skórę. Natychmiast odpływam, ale razem ze światem wokół mnie, znika ból.

Znów nie wiem, jak długo pozostałem nieprzytomny, ale gdy wraca mi świadomość, czuję głuche bicie własnego serca w tyle głowy. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że nie jestem w żaden sposób przywiązany do białej, metalowej ramy łóżka.

Nie boją się mnie, a to zły znak. Znak, że są silniejsi.

- Bezpieczne miejsce? - pytam dziewczynę, która stoi z założonymi na piersi rękami i patrzy na mnie. Ktoś zapewnił mnie, że przewiezie mnie właśnie gdzieś, gdzie nie dosięgnie mnie niebezpieczeństwo.

Brednie.

Wysilam się, aby usiąść. Przerzucam nogi na prawą stronę łóżka i chwilę później dotykam stopami ziemi.

- Nazywam się Nadia Sołowjow - mówi.

- Będę rozmawiał tylko z Alexandrem Pierce - twardo stawiam warunek, ale nie mam złudzeń. Po tym, co się stało, może nie mieć czasu na rozmówienie ze mną.

- Należę do Podziemia SHIELD, działam jako ich uśpiony agent - dodaje.

Nieruchomieję. Spośród wszystkich tajnych służb, które mogły mnie złapać, trafienie do Podziemia TARCZY jest najgorszą opcją.

- Słyszałem o was. Prawa ręka SHIELD. Wydział egzekucyjny. Odwalacie brudną robotę i nikt o was nie wie. Masz za zadanie mnie usunąć? - pytam, choć odpowiedź jest dla mnie oczywista.

Opieram dłonie na białym prześcieradle i wiem, że z karku spływa mi kropla potu. Zaznacza zimny ślad na mojej rozpalonej skórze.

Strach?

Nie. Nie znam takiego uczucia.

- Adam - rozmówczyni odwraca się do mężczyzny, który stoi w progu. - Przynieś aktówkę z mojego samochodu - rzuca mu kluczyki. Ten łapie je i wychodzi. - Nieźle ci wyprali mózg, _druzhishche_. Ile lat wstecz sięga twoje najdalsze wspomnienie? Tydzień? Kilka dni po zniszczeniu siedziby TARCZY?

Biorę głęboki haust powietrza. Czego oni ode mnie chcą, skoro jeszcze żyję?

- Ile lat robili z ciebie zwierzę? Wytresowaną małpę cyrkową? Wyciągali ci rozum na zewnątrz i zeskrobywali pamięć jak brud spod paznokci - kontynuuje, a jej każde słowo ścieka jadem. Ściąga brwi, a ja coraz mocniej zagłębiam się w niezrozumieniu. Kim ona jest?

- Będę rozmawiał tylko z Pierce'm - dubluję sam siebie, ale wiem, że nic tym nie ugram. Działam tak, jak podpowiada mi rozum. Może jest to bezsensowne, ale tylko takie wyjście znam. Nie rozkładam na czynniki pierwsze tego, co nakazuje mi instynkt. Nigdy nie musiałem. Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji.

Przynajmniej nie pamiętam, abym był.

- Siedemdziesiąt lat bycia popychadłem ci nie wystarcza? Chcesz do nich wrócić? - dziwi się dziewczyna o rosyjskim imieniu. - Słyszałam, że da się przyzwyczaić do wszystkiego, ale żeby polubić prania mózgu? Nic mi o takich przypadkach nie wiadomo. To jakiś nowy sposób odurzania się? Jak to jest zapominać? - zbliża się do łóżka, do mnie i patrzy mi prosto w oczy, czym zmusza, abym i ja na nią spojrzał. - Powiedz mi, łatwiej żyć z tym, co się zrobiło, jeśli się tego nie pamięta?

- Jak mam ci odpowiedzieć, skoro nie pamiętam? - usiłuję się odgryźć i prawie niezauważalnie mrużę oczy.

- Możesz sobie przypomnieć, a ja ci mogę w tym pomóc - słyszę.

- Pierce się lituje? Chce znaleźć moją ludzką stronę? - unoszę brwi i uśmiecham się z czystym cynizmem na twarzy.

- Alexander Pierce nie żyje - mówi głośno mężczyzna, którego Nadia nazwała Adamem, kiedy wraca i podaje jej czarną aktówkę oraz kluczyki.

Dziewczyna otwiera torbę na łóżku i wyciąga pożółkłe kartki. Zaczyna je wertować, aż natrafia na tekst, przed którego przeczytaniem się ani moment nie powstrzymuje:

- Niestabilny... Agresywny... Przejawia nagłe ataki furii, podczas których nieumyślnie spowodował nieodwracalne uszkodzenie ciała jednego z... Nudy... O! Mam! - uśmiecha się i zaczyna czytać dalej. - Wykazuje niezwykłą uległość i poddanie, szczególnie po ponowionym zabiegu modyfikacji pamięciowej. Jest podatny na sugestie i wykonuje przydzielone zadania z najwyższą precyzją. James Buchanan Barnes, alias Zimowy Żołnierz, to doskonała maszyna do zabijania i bez jego pomocy losy Zimnej Wojny potoczyłyby się zupełnie...

- Przestań - mój głos brzmi jak warknięcie. Ostrzegawcze. Pierwsze.

Moja krtań tak reaguje, kiedy słyszę "James Buchanan Barnes". Drugi raz ktoś wymawia te trzy słowa. Imię i podwójne nazwisko, które podobno są moim imieniem i podwójnym nazwiskiem.

Czy tak się nazywam?

- ...inaczej - dokańcza. - Obiekt nie odczuwa litości, ani zrozumienia. Jego umysł da się zaprogramować. Jest pozbawiony współczucia i nie wykazuje możności do odczuwania emocjonalnej strony mordowania dziesiątek ludzi.

- Powiedziałem, przestań.

- Liczbę ofiar Zimowego Żołnierza szacuje się na około 187 osób, w tym dwadzieścia zabójstw jest udowodnionych i zarchiwizowanych w bazach danych SHIELD.

- Dosyć.

- Po wykonaniu misji numer 188 obiekt zostanie zlikwidowany, gdyż znacznie zmalała jego potrzebność i bezpieczeństwo dalszego utrzymywania go przy życiu.

Po trzecim ostrzeżeniu dźwigam się z łóżka i wyrywam z kabury jednego ochroniarza pistolet. Czuję w ręce jego ciężar i wiem, że jest naładowany, a do tego szybko uświadamiam sobie, że również przeładowany.

Lufę kieruję w stronę głowy Nadia.

- Twój życiorys jest prawie tak samo interesujący, jak mój. Wiesz, ile miałam lat, kiedy mnie tu zwerbowano? Jedenaście. Mój ojciec dowodzi całym Podziemiem. Ma na imię Vincent. Ostatni raz widziałam go dwa lata temu. Ostatni raz dzwonił do mnie dwa dni temu, żeby przekazać mi, co razem ze swoją wesołą gromadką zrobiliście z siedzibą TARCZY, a życzenia urodzinowe złożył mi przy okazji meldunku raportu. Dostaję od niego rozkazy. Wszyscy ludzie wokół ciebie też je dostają.

Szukam w pamięci imienia Vincent i jego powiązania z Podziemiem, o którym HYDRA dużo mi mówiła, ale pamięć ostatnio często mnie zawodzi. Kiedy nie odpowiadam, dziewczyna uznaje to za znak, że może mówić dalej.

- W 1968 roku SHIELD utworzyło elitarne jednostki wyszkolonych zabójców, wszyscy pochodzili albo z Rosji, albo z Białorusi - przerywa na moment i obserwuje moją reakcję. - Podziemie likwiduje członków HYDRY dla TARCZY - dodaje. Nadal trzymam broń wysoko uniesioną. - Ale istnieje prawo, wyjątek, który uchroni cię od egzekucji. Możesz mnie teraz posłuchać, albo teraz pociągnąć za spust.

Wkłada prawą rękę do tylnej kieszeni czarnych spodni blisko przylegających do ciała. Milczę dłuższą chwilę. Ona też. Jedyne, co robi, to patrzy na mnie, a ja moment ciszy wykorzystuję na przyjrzenie jej się.

Najbardziej w oczy rzucają się jej włosy. Długie do ramion, a może i nieco za ramiona, w świetle jasnych lamp są ciemnorude. Nie umiem dokładnie określić ich koloru. Kasztanowe? Miedziane?

Mój wzrok i pamięć nie chcą ze mną teraz współpracować.

- Strzelaj, Zimowy Żołnierzu.

- Co później? - wtrącam się jej.

- Przystaniesz do nas, inaczej przejdziesz na naszą stronę. Kartą przetargową za twoją głowę będzie twoja pomoc w likwidacji agentów HYDRY. Posiadasz wiele cennych informacji, znasz ich o wiele lepiej od nas. Poza tym nie słyszałam o lepiej wyszkolonym zabójcy.

Jej słowa, choć zapewne tego nie chce, wcale mnie nie pokrzepiają. Tego dnia, kiedy skoczyłem za tym człowiekiem do wody, poczułem, jak w mojej głowie przełamuje się jakaś bariera. To samo poczułem na moście. Niemalże uwierzyłem, że wszystko, co dotychczas przeszedłem i o czym nie powinienem pamiętać, jest jedynie snem, że wcale nie zrobiłem tego wszystkiego, o co mnie przed chwilą oskarżyła, że w tych dokumentach są informacje o kimś innym.

Kątem oka widzę, że drugi ochroniarz ma mnie na muszce, a mężczyzna - Adam - pręży się w pełnej gotowości do ataku.

- Wiem, że jesteś w stanie nas wszystkich zabić i mógłbyś uciec, ale leki przestaną działać. Co wtedy? - lekko przekrzywia głowę w prawo i unosi brwi. Wiem, że celowo. Wyuczony odruch, który pojawia się podczas przesłuchań u ludzi związanych jakkolwiek z wywiadem. - Trafisz w ręce HYDRY, a oni albo przebolcują ci rozum, albo sprzedadzą kulę w tył głowy - wyciąga dłoń z kieszeni. Zaciska ją lekko w pięść i odnoszę wrażenie, że tylko ja zauważam takie detale. - Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało. Gdybym mogła, zajęłabym twoje miejsce, James.

Opuszczam broń. Nie jestem pewien, co mną kieruje - rozsądek, czy impuls. Tyle czasu żyłem według żelaznych zasad, nie ulegając emocjom, że teraz czuję rozdarcie.

- Nie masz nic wspólnego z HYDRĄ? - pytam ją i mam nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała tak, jakbym tego chciał.

Brzmi.

- Zupełnie nic - odpowiada, a we mnie zapala się mikroskopijny płomień nadziei. Myślałem, że nigdy już nie poczuję, jak to jest w coś wierzyć. Myślałem, że to złe i że zawsze przynosi rozczarowanie. - Poza tym, że odstrzeliłam kilka ich łbów.

- Co mam zrobić? - z moich ust pada absurdalne pytanie. Ochroniarz zabiera z mojej ręki broń, a drugi przestaje we mnie mierzyć.

- Na to przyjdzie czas. Na razie nie ruszasz prawą ręką - zauważa i jednocześnie absorbuje od mojego pytania. - Co się z nią stało?

- Podejrzewam, że legenda Ameryki wybiła mi staw - kpiąco się uśmiecham i zerkam na bark. Choć nie czuję bólu, to krzywię się na sam widok nienaturalnie wygiętej kończyny.

Od dnia zniszczenia Helicarrierów pałętałem się po ulicach przedmieścia Waszyngtonu z wybitym, bolącym barkiem. Nadal w uszach słyszę szum, a widok Nadia co chwilę się rozmazuje. Usiłuję usiąść z powrotem na łóżku. Ledwo co na nie trafiam.

Dziewczyna prawie niezauważalnie wskazuje coś głową. Sanitariusz podchodzi do mnie ze strzykawką. Pozwalam się naszprycować ich środkami. Mężczyzna pomaga mi położyć nogi na łóżku. Pozwalam swojemu ciału, aby bezwiednie opadło na materac. Nie mam nad nim zbyt dużej kontroli.

...

**NADIA**

Mogę uznać, że Barnes się zgodził. Nie musiałam wspominać nic o jego najlepszym przyjacielu. Tylko o tym umiem teraz myśleć. Wszystko inne traci nagle znaczenie. Z drugiej strony, nie umiem się na niczym innym skupić.

- Zabierzcie go na górny oddział szpitalny - poleca Harrelson sanitariuszom. Ci zabierają łóżko z Zimowym Żołnierzem i wjeżdżają do starej, zniszczonej windy. Znikają za podrapanymi drzwiami.

- Pójdę po jakieś ubrania i maszynkę do golenia... Aha, znajdź dla mnie adres Steve'a Rogersa.

- Nadia, on mógł... - Harrelson patrzy na mnie z nieudawanym przerażeniem w oczach. Jednak nie pyta mnie, po co jest mi potrzebny adres Kapitana Ameryki.

- Ale tego nie zrobił. I nie zrobiłby - mówię spokojnym tonem.

- Skąd wiesz? - pyta ostrym tonem.

- Po prostu wiem. Widziałam. Jest niestabilny i przerażony, chociaż świetnie to maskuje. Jest ranny i zdezorientowany, Adam. Nigdy by nie strzelił, bo wiedział, że jeśli wcześniej nic mu nie zrobiliśmy, to teraz też nie zrobimy.

Wychodzę z części szpitalnej. Moje dłonie drżą, choć zamiast paraliżującego strachu, czuję tępy spokój. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło. Moja głowa była idealnym celem, a mimo to nie strzelił.

Mijam kolejną wysłużoną windę i wchodzę po betonowych schodach na piętro. Znajduję skład mundurów i zapasów. Na półkach odnajduję czarne, wojskowe spodnie i koszulkę w ciemnym odcieniu zieleni, która pewnie i tak będzie na niego lekko za ciasna. Ciężko znaleźć ubranie dla kogoś, kto ma metalowe ramię wielkości bicepsa atlety.

Z szuflady poniżej wyciągam bieliznę i ciemne skarpetki. W przelocie chwytam jeszcze skórzane buty, wysokie nieco ponad kostki. To musi mu wystarczyć do czasu, aż sam będzie zdolny do przyjścia tu i wybrania sobie ubrań.

Po drodze wchodzę jeszcze do pokoju z różnymi chemicznymi środkami. Zabieram białą, plastikową miskę, w nią wkładam jedno mydło i gąbkę oraz dwa grube ręczniki.

Znajduję górny oddział szpitalny po dłuższej chwili. Korytarze są dosyć ciemne, oświetlenie jest słabe jak na Bazę, nawet przejściową. Skoro zadbali o windy i szpital, to mogli chociaż oznakować pomieszczenia.

Popycham drzwi barkiem i moim oczom ukazuje się mały pokój z prowizoryczną aparaturą medyczną - stojakiem na kroplówkę i workiem z przezroczystym płynem. Przy prawej ścianie stoi prycza z metalową ramą i cienkim materacem oraz białą pościelą. Na ścianie koło łóżka zawieszony jest kran.

Na łóżku leży nieprzytomny Zimowy Żołnierz. Kładę rzeczy na metalowym krześle obok. Nalewam ciepłej wody do miski i wrzucam do niej gąbkę oraz mydło. Zanim sanitariusze nastawią Barnesowi bark i przywrócą choć w małym stopniu do pionu, trzeba zadbać o jego podstawowe ludzkie potrzeby.

Wyjmuję z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki nóż i kładę go na moment koło nogi Buchanana. Przez głowę przelatuje mi głupia, bardzo głupia myśl, że właśnie teraz mogłabym go, jakby to trafnie określił Oleg, zarżnąć z zimną krwią.

Rozpinam do końca jego bluzę. Pod nią przez cały ten czas krył się skórzany uniform wojskowy. Czarne poprzeczne pasy są zapinane na pojedyncze guziki do kamizelki kuloodpornej. Z boku jest kilka skrytek na broń i noże - wszystkie puste. Upewniam się, że nie jest uzbrojony i zaczynam odpinać guziki. Kiedy przekładam pasy na drugą stronę i odpinam kamizelkę, widzę w miarę cienki materiał. Biorę do ręki nóż i rozcinam dalszą część jego ubrania.

- Co robisz? - pyta niemrawy, niedobudzony głos Zimowego Żołnierza.

- Zastanawiam się, kiedy cię ostatni raz kąpali - odpowiadam nieco sarkastycznie.

Wiem, że go nie kąpali. Puszczali strumienie zimnej wody po każdej misji i pakowali do lodówki. Oczywiście teraz mu tego nie powiem. Sam sobie kiedyś o tym przypomni, jeśli akta mówią prawdę i potrafi przełamać barierę w swojej głowie, którą HYDRA tak długo budowała.

Mimo że przez kilka dni szwendał się po mieście, jego zapach nie powoduje, że moje oczy łzawią. Jego ubrania są przepocone, ale nie odrzuca mnie, kiedy obok niego siedzę.

- Gdybyś usiadł, pomógłbyś mi niewyobrażalnie.

Zimowy Żołnierz posłusznie siada i daje mi swobodnie ściągnąć ze swoich ramion bluzę. Wpatruje się we mnie przy tym bez ani jednego mrugnięcia.

- Dlaczego mnie tak... lustrujesz spojrzeniem? - pytam. - Chcę cię trochę umyć - pokazuję mu mokrą, ściekającą wodą z mydłem gąbkę. Gapi się na nią moment i znów kieruje spojrzenie na mnie. - Dobra, nie musisz nic odpowiadać. Siedź spokojnie.

Kładę bluzę na ziemię, koło nowych ubrań. Przysiadam koło niego na łóżku. Barnes również trwa w pozycji siedzącej. Trzyma prawą dłoń lekko zgiętą w łokciu, najwyraźniej nabył ten odruch przez ciągły ból kończyny.

Ściągam rozciętą z przodu kamizelkę Zimowego Żołnierza najpierw z jednego ramienia, a potem z drugiego. Ją również rzucam na ziemię.

Przede mną siedzi nagi od pasa w górę, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, lecz ten widok mnie nie krępuje. Mój wzrok przyciąga zaś siny, wygięty prawy bark i miejsce zespolenia metalowego ramienia z resztą ciała Barnesa.

- Czy leki działają? - pytam.

- Tak - odpowiada lakonicznie. Jego wzrok wciąż kieruje się na mnie.

- Nie będę cię szorować, jak będziesz się lampił - ostrzegam go.

- Nadia - mówi. Dziwię się, słysząc swoje imię.

- Nadia to skrót od Nadieżda - wyjaśniam mu. - To po rosyjsku...

- Nadzieja - odpowiada za mnie.

- Nadieżda Swietłana Sołowjow - wymawiam swoje oba imiona i nazwisko.

- Nadzieja, światło, słowik - Barnes lekko się uśmiecha. - To rosyjskie imiona. Nazwiska też nie masz amerykańskiego.

- A ty kryptonimu też nie masz zbyt patriotycznego - odcinam się. - Zimowy Żołnierz. Kto to wymyślił? To jakieś luźne nawiązanie do Zimnej Wojny? - obrzucam go masą pytań, ale wydaje mi się, jakbym prowadziła dramatyczny monolog.

A on dalej się na mnie patrzy. Czuję się jak idiotka. Nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru mi odpowiadać. Zbłaźniłam się.

- Nieważne. Umyj się, jak masz ochotę - kładę miskę na ziemi Wskazuję palcem na ubrania. - Tutaj masz ubrania na zmianę. Załóż je, jak już ci naprawią rękę.

- Będziesz musiał poczekać kilka godzin, aż sprowadzą lekarza - komunikuję mu i zerkam przez okno na ciemny kontur gałęzi wysokiego drzewa. - Jeśli dasz radę, to nastawią ci bark bez narkozy.

- Najpierw masz mnie zlikwidować, a teraz sprowadzasz dla mnie lekarza - unosi brwi, a przez jego twarz przebiega cyniczny uśmieszek, po czym wraca do patrzenia na mnie niewzruszenie, a mnie prawie trafia szlag. Nie wiem, dlaczego jestem tak wzburzona. Barnes powoduje, że uaktywniają się ukryte we mnie pokłady wściekłości. Fakt, że przed chwilą we mnie celował niezbyt pomaga. - Dlaczego nie zrobiłaś tego, co powinnaś?

- Podjęłam inną decyzję, niż ludzie z TARCZY. Wiem, że możesz nam pomóc. Nie każdy posiada tyle informacji o HYDRZE, co ty.

- Tą decyzją sprowadzasz na swoich towarzyszy wielkie zagrożenie - mówi i widzę, jak zaciska zęby. - Niesubordynację niegdyś dotkliwie karano.

- Rozkazy nie są dla mnie ważniejsze od sumienia - odpowiadam.

- Twoje postępowanie zgodne z sumieniem nie uratuje was od konsekwencji trzymania mnie przy życiu - cedzi. Mogę niemalże poczuć na karku chłód jego głosu.

- Więc powinnam cię wtedy zastrzelić? - marszczę brwi i niemalże wykrzykuję to pytanie. Tracę zahamowania, które kiedyś pozwalały mi zachować zimną krew.

Buchanan nie odpowiada. Patrzy na mnie spod groźnie ściągniętych brwi i wiem, że jego odpowiedź brzmiałaby: "Tak. Powinnaś mnie wtedy zastrzelić".

- W aktach mieli rację. Naprawdę jesteś skrzywiony, Barnes.

Bez ostrzeżenia lewą rękę przyciskam do jego prawej łopatki, a prawą dłoń dociskam pod obojczyk i wykonuję jeden silny ruch w górę po skosie. Moje całe ciało rusza się razem ze stawem Buchanana, który wskakuje na miejsce.

Barnes krzyczy z bólu i ściska metalowymi palcami siniznę, ale kiedy się odsuwam, wiem, że nastawiłam ten cholerny bark. W końcu jego prawe ramię ma normalny kształt, choć opuchlizna pozostanie jeszcze przez kilka dni.

- Skrzywiony, ale potrzebny - syczę wprost do jego ucha i zostawiam łapiącego się za staw Zimowego Żołnierza w sali szpitalnej. Jego twarz pobladła w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. Kątem oka dostrzegam, jak wraca do pozycji leżącej.

Na korytarzu napotykam Adama, który przekazuje mi adres Rogersa. Mam w głowie plan, ale nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie powinnam się ujawniać, ale nie umiem się pohamować. Gdybym była w sytuacji Stevena i ktoś miałby informacje o Olegu, to za wszelką cenę chciałabym je poznać. Nie mogę więc ukrywać Zimowego Żołnierza w Bazie, jeśli Steve zachodzi w głowę, gdzie jest Barnes i snuje domysły, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje.

- Jak wrócę, złożę ojcu raport - komunikuję mu. - Przygotuj bezpieczną linię.

...

**STEVE**

_West Virginia Avenue 54, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 21:34_

Fury kazał nam czekać na bliższe współrzędne. Nie powiedział jednak, ile mamy czekać. Nie jestem pewien, czy długo nacieszę się spokojem w tym mieszkaniu, czy zaraz nie wpadnie tu posłaniec i nie będzie mi kazał się pakować w trymiga.

Takim sposobem siedzę przy stole w swoim mieszkaniu nad zieloną herbatą i usiłuję wypić gorący napój, chociaż nie da się go przełknąć. Złote rady Sama nie zawsze są pomocne. Herbata nie pomoże mi zasnąć.

Biorę kubek do ręki i wylewam jego zawartość do zlewu. Idę do sypialni i siadam na brzegu łóżka. Patrzę przez okno na wielki bilbord, który reklamuje nową wystawę w muzeum Smithsonian. Moją uwagę przykuwają wypisane na nim wielkie litery, które tworzą słowa: "Kapitan Ameryka, wielki bohater, super żołnierz". Nie wierzę w te slogany. Nie wierzę nawet w to, że mówią o mnie jako o bohaterze. Od zawsze byłem tylko dzieciakiem z Brooklynu. Nie jestem już dzieciakiem. Nawet nie mieszkam na Brooklynie. Zachodzę w głowę, kim więc teraz jestem.

Przecieram oczy dłońmi i zerkam na swoją tarczę opartą o ścianę. Tak teraz będzie wyglądać moje życie - pochłonie mnie wykonywanie rozkazów od dowództwa TARCZY. Jak za dawnych lat, z tą jedynie różnicą, że nie będzie koło mnie Wyjących Komandosów, ani Buckiego. Fury zakazał mi szukania go. Nie mam żadnego wpływu na to, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze go zobaczę. Tak samo, jak nie miałem wpływu na to, że jutro ostatni raz pożegnam się z Peggy. Dzisiaj zadzwonił do mnie ktoś z jej rodziny i powiadomił, że 9 kwietnia o dziesiątej odbędzie się pogrzeb. Tak przekazano mi wiadomość, że kobieta, którą kiedyś kochałem, nie żyje i możliwe, że nie będę mógł być nawet na jej pogrzebie.

Powinienem teraz usiąść przed komputerem i przeglądać stare zdjęcia, bo zawsze robiłem to, kiedy nie mogłem spać, ale nie mam odwagi, by zajrzeć w te pliki i oglądać moją całą kompanię łącznie z Buckym. Nie umiem już myśleć o nim jako o wątpliwym wspomnieniu, bo wiem, że żyje. Widziałem go, walczyłem z nim. Jednak nigdy nie byłem dalej od niego, nawet jeśli kiedyś sam zostałem w Nowym Jorku, a on był na froncie. Teraz może nie dzieli nas więcej, jak kilka kilometrów, podczas wojny były to setki, a jeszcze wcześniej nasze drzwi dzieliło zaledwie dwieście metrów.

Zaciskam pięść i zamykam oczy. Od wyjścia ze szpitala często tracę kontakt z rzeczywistością i nachodzi mnie ochota, aby wyrzucić z siebie całą złość. Jednak po chwili dopada mnie słabość. Lekarz przepisał mi leki, rany goją się jak trzeba, ale nie ma skutecznego środka na uczucie, które zagnieździło się w środku mnie. Nie wiem, czym załagodzić gniew i ból, które towarzyszą świadomości, że nijak mogę uratować Bucka od śmierci, choć on nie tak dawno nawet się nie zawahał przed wyciągnięciem mnie z wody.

Otwieram więc komputer i szukam plików z filmami i zdjęciami, ale kiedy mam je otworzyć, w kieszeni zaczyna wibrować mi telefon. Nadal się nie przyzwyczaiłem do noszenia komórki w spodniach, więc mimowolnie podskakuję na krześle. Odbieram.

- Co Kapitan Ameryka powie na jedno małe piwo? - słyszę radosny głos Sama. Dziesięć razy upewniał się, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, kiedy Hill oraz agenci zabrali się z mojego mieszkania i w końcu miałem zaznać spokoju i samotności.

- Nie mogę, Sam. Biorę jakieś leki, doktor mi zakazał - bronię się, jak tylko mogę. - Poza tym ze mną się nie napijesz. Ja się nie upijam. Skutek uboczny serum.

Słyszę pomruk niezadowolenia w słuchawce, ale Wilson jak zawsze nie odpuszcza:

- No to wpadnę do ciebie i obejrzymy mecz. Co ty na to?

Już mam odmówić i zasłonić się złym samopoczuciem, kiedy słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Ciągły, ostry pisk powoduje, że włosy stają mi dęba. Nikt chyba jeszcze nie dzwonił do moich drzwi przez cały czas, który tu mieszkam, tym bardziej po zmroku.

- Poczekaj, Sam. Ktoś się do mnie dobija - mówię i biorę telefon do ręki. Idę do drzwi spokojnym krokiem, choć jestem przygotowany do walki, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. To niezbyt dobrze spodziewać się wroga we własnym mieszkaniu, ale ostatnie dni zmieniły diametralnie sposób, w jaki patrzę na jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, nawet to potencjalne.

Przekręcam klucz w zamku i otwieram drzwi. Moim oczom ukazuje się młoda dziewczyna ubrana w skórzaną kurtkę i ciemne spodnie. Nie jest wysoka, ma może metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu i wygląda na całkiem umięśnioną, ale mój wzrok przykuwa niezwykły, ciemnorudy kolor jej włosów, który nieczęsto widzi się na ulicach w Stanach. Również rysy jej twarzy są zarówno ostre, jak i łagodne. Spod jasnych brwi zerkają na mnie oczy o inteligentnym, ale niebezpiecznym blasku.

- Musimy porozmawiać, Steve - mówi. Ton jej głosu balansuje na granicy niskiego i wysokiego, ma lekki akcent, choć nie jestem w stanie określić, jaki dokładnie.

Lewą ręką trzymam drzwi, ale powstrzymuję się przed wpuszczeniem jej do środka.

- Pozwolisz mi wejść? - pyta i lustruje wzrokiem próg, po czym jej spojrzenie wędruje na framugę. Zerka na mnie wyczekująco.

- Jest późno i... - marszczę brwi w pełnym zdziwieniu.

- Czy godzina ma dla ciebie znaczenie, jeśli chodzi o Jamesa Barnesa?


	4. Rozdział 3

**NADIA**

Moje pytanie powoduje, że na moment Rogers popada w osłupienie, ale szybko wraca do siebie.

- Wejdź - poleca mi i szerzej otwiera drzwi. Przekraczam próg jego mieszkania, a on zagląda na pogrążoną w półmroku klatkę schodową. Upewnia się, że nikogo tam nie ma i zamyka drzwi, a ja wyjmuję broń. Odwraca się i na jego twarzy pojawia się zdziwienie graniczące ze strachem.

- Nic ci nie zrobię, ale muszę widzieć, czy jesteś sam - powoli wypowiadam każde słowo, trzymając broń w jednej ręce, uniesioną na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej. Zawsze trzymam tak pistolet, kiedy wiem, że nie będę zmuszona oddać strzału.

- Jestem - odpowiada zimnym tonem, lekko podnosząc dłonie.

- Masz w domu podsłuchy? - pytam. - Czy SHIELD ma założone podsłuchy w twoim domu? - ostrzej ponawiam pytanie.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo - odpowiada, lecz widzę, jak spogląda w lewą stronę.

Kłamie. Agenci HYDRY zawsze odwracali wzrok, kiedy z ich ust padały fałszywe informacje.

Kłamie, albo chce mnie ostrzec. Oczywistym znakiem kłamstwa jest odwracanie wzroku. Jeśli tylko ja dobrze rozszyfrowałam jego działanie, a on zrozumiał, że i ja nie mówię prawdy, to mogę mu przekazać, że Barnes jest bezpieczny.

- Dobrze.

Odkładam broń na stół w kuchni.

Żadne z nas nie siada. Oboje stoimy wyprostowani, jak przeciwnicy gotowi do walki. Sęk w tym, że ja zaczęłam. On nie spodziewał się, że ktoś będzie do niego mierzył we własnym mieszkaniu.

- James Buchanan Barnes, którego TSZ lepiej znają jako Zimowego Żołnierza, został rozstrzelany na podstawie wyroku Rady TARCZY z dnia 4 kwietnia - mówię i cały czas usilnie patrzę w lewą stronę.

Kiedy w końcu spoglądam na jego twarz, maluje się na niej ulga, a jego mięśnie się rozluźniają.

- Fury cię przysłał, prawda? - pyta, lekko przechylając głowę w prawo.

Marszczy brwi, kiedy nie odpowiadam.

- To kim jesteś w takim razie? Skąd wiesz o Buckym? - robi krok w moją stronę, siląc się na gniewny ton, chociaż jego twarz zachowuje spokojny wyraz.

Bucky. Tak Rogers nazywa Barnesa.

Zyskuję pewność, że dom jest na podsłuchu.

- Łącznikiem TARCZY - zerkam w lewo. - Nick kazał cię poinformować. W końcu obiekt był kiedyś twoim przyjacielem - wyjaśniam.

Steve unosi brwi i zakłada ręce na siebie. Dopiero wtedy zauważam, jak koszulka opina mu silne, muskularne ramiona, jak napinają się mięśnie na jego karku, z jak udawanym zacięciem w oczach na mnie patrzy.

- Od kiedy Nick tak dba o moje dobre poinformowanie?

- To znaczy, że ci ufa - kiwam głową. - Wydajesz się być godny zaufania, Steve.

Uśmiecha się cynicznie.

- Musisz mi zaufać. Przekazuję ci prawdziwe... - zerkam w lewo. - ...informacje.

Do moich uszu dociera zniekształcony i cichy dźwięk męskiego głosu. Komórka.

Odwracam głowę w kierunku odgłosu. Steve również, choć niechętnie przenosi wzrok na wejście do pokoju po mojej prawej.

Momentalnie łapię za broń i chowam ją za pasem.

- Żadnych podsłuchów, co? - rzucam przez ramię, kierując się do drzwi, ale nagle zatrzymują mnie silne palce zaciskające się na moim ramieniu.

Wyciągam go na siłę za drzwi i zamykam je.

Moją twarz dzieli od jego kilkanaście centymetrów. Patrzy na mnie usilnie i wiem, że chce mi zadać wiele pytań. Wszystkie zapewne dotyczą Barnesa.

- Ręczę głową za jego bezpieczeństwo. Nic mu się nie stanie. Jeszcze się spotkamy, Steve. O wszystkim się dowiesz, ale nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć, że tu byłam. Nie jestem jedyną, która miała go odszukać.

- HYDRA? - pyta cicho.

- Już go nie potrzebują żywego - odpowiadam.

Uścisk nieco się luzuje, więc wykorzystuję moment i szybko wychodzę z mieszkania. Opuszczam klatkę schodową i wracam do samochodu.

...

**STEVE**

Wracam do sypialni i łapię za telefon.

- Wybacz mi, Sam - zaczynam się tłumaczyć. - Niespodziewana wizyta.

- Czyja? Kto tak późno cię odwiedza? - słyszę w jego głosie ukryte drugie dno tego pytania. Ale nie jest mi do śmiechu. Czuję jedynie strach sięgający głębi mojego ciała.

- Wilson, będę musiał odmówić Fury'emu. Nie mogę teraz wyjechać.

- Dlaczego?

- Pamiętasz, co nam powiedział? O... - mój głos prawie drży.

- Cholera - ton głosu Sama obniża się. - Zaraz u ciebie będę, Steve - słyszę.

- Nie, Sam! Nie przyjeżdżaj. Spotkamy się w barze u Dave'a za pół godziny.

- OK.

Odkładam telefon na biurko. Pierwszy raz łapię się na tym, że trzęsą mi się dłonie.

...

**JAMES**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 22:04_

Otwieram oczy, kiedy budzi mnie ból w prawym ramieniu. Siadam na łóżku i naraz widzę wiele dziwnych, ciemnych chmur nad sobą. Unoszą się i opadają. Potem ich miejsce zajmują mroczki. Dochodzi do mnie, że leki przestały działać.

Dźwigam się w z łóżka. Cały czas towarzyszy mi silny ból głowy.

Boleśnie przekonuję się o tym, że nie warto było ruszać się z łóżka, kiedy z hukiem uderzam o zimną podłogę i rozlewam wodę z miski, którą przyniosła dziewczyna o rosyjskim imieniu.

Nadia.

Po chwili moja myśl zmienia się w słabe nawoływanie. Moja krtań wyrzuca z siebie żałosny pomruk brzmiący jak te pięć liter wymówionych ciągiem.

Chcę się podnieść i zapominam o tym, że prawą rękę tak długo miałem niesprawną. Przez otępienie, które ogarnęło mój umysł jak zasłona po uderzeniu o ziemię, czuję jednak ból i z jękiem opadam na plecy. Z każdym ruchem ręki czuję, jak w moje ciało wbijają się igły.

Kiedy znów otwieram oczy, otwieram usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Przekręcam głowę na lewo i widzę przewrócony stojak na kroplówkę oraz rurkę przypiętą do wenflonu na grzebiecie mojej dłoni.

Zaczynam krzyczeć zduszonym, gardłowym głosem, kiedy nagle widzę nad sobą twarz Pierce'a. Łapie mnie za gardło i wykrzykuje: "Zresetować go! Zresetować go!". Wyobraźnia pokazuje mi, jak zaciąga mnie na fotel i zamyka na mojej głowie rażące prądem zatrzaski.

Uderzam go pięścią w twarz i zrzucam z siebie.

Zaczynam czołgać się po ziemi w drugą stronę. Uciekam przed tym, co mnie czeka. Uciekam przed dwoma czyhającymi na mnie pachołkami Pierce'a. Oboje są ubrani w białe kitle.

- Nie! - wykrzykuję. - Zostawcie mnie! - odganiam się od nich ręką.

Kiedy uderzam tyłem głowy o ścianę, wiem, że nie mam już szansy, aby uniknąć prania mózgu.

Zasłaniam więc twarz metalowym ramieniem i czekam, aż podniosą mnie z ziemi.

Poddaję się. Nigdy nie miałem z nimi szans. Zaczynam widzieć w głowie poprzednie procesy usuwania mojej pamięci. Dociera do mnie ból, który powodowały dwie rażące prądem kopuły.

...

**NADIA**

Widok Zimowego Żołnierza błagającego o litość na ziemi i zasłaniającego się ręką przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Z przerażeniem spoglądam na Adama, który wydaje się być równie bezsilny, co ja.

Sanitariusze usiłują go podnieść, ale jedynie pogarszają sprawę. Barnes pełza po kaflach nagi od pasa w dół, krzycząc panicznie, żeby go zostawili.

Wchodzę między nich i wskazuję im ręką wyjście.

- _Ya proshu vas, vykhodi_ - proszę ich o opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Mężczyźni kierują się do drzwi.

Klękam koło niego.

- Buchanan? - mówię. Brązowe włosy opadają mu na oczy, więc je odgarniam. - Spójrz na mnie - kładę dłonie na jego policzkach i zmuszam, aby spanikowany wzrok przeniósł na mnie. Teraz nie przeszkadza mi, że jego zaczerwienione, dzikie oczy rzucają mi spojrzenie.

Oddycha ciężko.

- To ja, Nadia. Nie ma ich tutaj.

Metalowe palce oplatają moje prawe przedramię.

- Nadia - powtarza i patrzy na moją rękę.

- Nie dostaną cię już w swoje ręce. Nikt cię już nie zabierze - zapewniam go.

- Nadieżda... - mówi cicho, jakby z trudem sobie coś przypominał. Marszczy brwi. - Dziewczyna o rosyjskim imieniu.

- Dokładnie. Ja jestem dziewczyną o rosyjskim imieniu - kiwam głową. - To ja.

Barnes opiera się o ścianę i widzę, jak na jego twarzy maluje się ulga. Wraca jego normalny wyraz twarzy i spojrzenie, chociaż nie dostrzegam w nich ani krzty chłodu, czy nieufności.

- Widziałem - ściąga brwi i rozgląda się wokół. - Pierce'a.

- Pierce nie żyje - odpowiadam.

Czuję, jak zaczyna we mnie pulsować nowa siła. Siła, aby stanąć do walki z każdym żyjącym agentem HYDRY. Czuję palące pragnienie, aby wszystkich ich wystrzelać, kiedy patrzę na Barnesa. To, co z nim zrobili, jest nieludzkie.

Słyszę, jak Harrelson podnosi metalowy stojak na kroplówkę i zawiesza na nim worek. Buchanan wyrwał sobie z ręki wenflon i cała jego dłoń jest zakrwawiona.

- Nadia... - mówi Adam.

Wstaję i biorę ze stolika bandaż oraz dwie chusteczki. Przykładam je do rany na ręce Zimowego Żołnierza. Pozwala mi się dotykać.

- Jutro, Harrelson - macham ręką. - Możesz już iść, _tovarishch_. Widzimy się jutro na śniadaniu.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową i wychodzi. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, a ja zawiązuję bandaż na dłoni Buchanana.

Zerkam na niego. Wbija beznamiętny wzrok w podłogę. Wiem, że nie jest już w stanie podnieść się i położyć na łóżku. Zostawiam go opartego o ścianę. Podnoszę się i sięgam po koszulkę, którą mu przyniosłam.

Przekładam ją przez jego głowę i wkładam ręce do rękawków.

- Nie będziemy cię poić kroplówką. Zjesz z nami normalne śniadanie za kilka godzin - informuję go.

Barnes przymyka oczy, więc gaszę lampy. Tli się jedynie latarnia na zewnątrz, która rzuca do środka przygaszone, zimne światło.

Kiedy chwytam za klamkę, słyszę jego słaby głos:

- _Pozhaluysta, ne idite._

Jego prośba chwyta mnie za serce i rozdziera je na pół. Czuję coś, co doświadczyłam dotychczas tylko raz w życiu. Niczym niepohamowaną chęć bycia przy kimś. Niesienia pomocy.

Pierwszy raz poczułam ją, kiedy jako dziecko wyciągnęłam tonącego Olega z wody. Wtedy nie byliśmy jeszcze przyjaciółmi. Zobaczyłam ciało znikające pod wodą i kierował mną impuls. Wskoczyłam do sztucznego zbiornika przy głównej Bazie w Siewiersku i wytargałam z niego bladego jak kreda chłopca.

-_ Kak tebya zovu?_ - spytałam go, kiedy odzyskał oddech.

- Gorelov - odparł mokry chłopiec o szarych oczach i ciemnych włosach. - Oleg Gorelov.

Teraz też nie zastanawiam się długo. Siadam koło niego i opieram się plecami o ścianę.

Nie pytam go o nic. Zamykam oczy i również próbuję zasnąć, choć czuję ssanie w żołądku i chętnie wybrałabym się do samochodu po bułki i sok.

Po kilku minutach widzę, jak jego ciało bezwiednie wygina się na bok, więc ściągam go za ramię do siebie i ostrożnie kładę jego głowę na swoich nogach, nieco ponad kolanami. Ściągam kurtkę i przykrywam go nią.

...

**STEVE**

_Bar "u Dave'a", Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 22:10_

Kiedy wchodzę do środka baru, widzę Sama siedzącego przy jednym z okrągłych stolików na pojedynczej, cienkiej nodze. Stuka nerwowo palcami o blat i rozgląda się. Podchodzę do niego i siadam na krześle naprzeciwko.

Neonowe, jasne światła i denerwująca kula dyskotekowa mnie rozpraszają. W całym ciele czuję podrygiwania muzyki z mocnym basem. Ciężko skupić się w takiej atmosferze.

Chcę zacząć mówić, ale do stolika podchodzi kelner ubrany jedynie w czarne spodnie i muszkę na nagiej szyi. Nie ma na sobie koszuli. Wszyscy wokół są ubrani w dyskotekowe, kuse stroje. Jedynie my wyglądamy jakbyśmy wpadli tu z katalogu ubrań dla starszych panów. Poprawiam swoją brązową kurtkę. Sam patrzy z przekąsem na swoje ciemnozielone spodnie i czarną skórę.

Mężczyzna stawia na stole szklankę z bursztynowym trunkiem, a Sam podaje mu banknot.

- Co się stało? - pyta.

- Kiedy zadzwoniłeś, do drzwi zapukała jakaś dziewczyna. Spytała mnie, czy godzina ma dla mnie znaczenie, jeśli chodzi o Jamesa Barnesa...

Na twarzy Wilsona zaczyna malować się zdziwienie, ale ustępuje ono miejsca zainteresowaniu. Przybliża swoją twarz.

- Co chciała?

- Twierdziła, że wysłał ja Fury, ale kiedy spytała, czy mam podsłuchy w domu, powiedziałem, że nic mi o tym nie wiadomo i spojrzałem w lewo. Wiesz, co to znaczy.

- Że prawda jest odwrotnością twoich słów, wiem. Stary kod, używa się go, gdy nie można powiedzieć prawdy na głos - Sam pokiwał głową.

- Wtedy przekazała mi wiadomość od Nicka. Powiedziała, że Bucky został rozstrzelany.

- Spojrzała w...? - pyta Falcon i przeciąga literę "w".

- W lewo, Sam. Spojrzała w lewo - odpowiadam.

- To znaczy, że on żyje - mówi Sam. - Fury ją wysłał?

- To też było kłamstwo - uśmiecham się posępnie. - Potem dodała, że jest bezpieczny i że nic mu się nie stanie. Powiedziała, że ręczy za to.

- Ona jest z Podziemia, Steve - dodaje Sam przyciszonym tonem. - Może nawet miała go zlikwidować.

- Ale nie zabiła? To nie ma sensu - macham ręką.

- Ma - Wilson podnosi szklankę do ust i upija łyk whisky. - Fury mówił, że ten wyrok można zmienić. Może Barnes jest teraz świadkiem koronnym - znów łyka whisky. - Albo przynajmniej kimś w tym stylu.

Kiwam głową i zerkam na swoje ręce złożone na blacie czarnego stołu.

- Mam powiedzieć Nickowi?

- Nie wiem, Steve - Wilson wzrusza ramionami. - Powiedział, że nie może nic pisnąć o tych ludziach z Podziemia, a ta dziewczyna sama do ciebie przyszła. Dosyć dziwne.

- Nie wysłał jej Nick, a powiedziała mi, że jestem wart zaufania. Przyszła z własnej woli. Może chce...

- Ci pomóc? - słyszę powątpiewanie w głosie Sama. - Ona jest jedną z ludzi, którzy tropią i zabijają ludzi, Steve. Nie wiem, czy chce ci pomóc. Może chce cię wykorzystać.

- Tylko do czego? - wzruszam ramionami.

- Nie wiem - Wilson poddaje się i stawia szklankę na stole.

Wstaje od stołu, a ja idę w jego ślady. Wychodzimy z baru, w którym światła kolorowych reflektorów przeświecają przez grubą warstwę dymu papierosowego na świeże, kwietniowe powietrze.

- Steve - mówi Sam, zmierzając ku ławce stojącej niedaleko otwartej bramy parku. - Moim zdanie, to ta misja dobrze ci zrobi. Ja na twoim miejscu bym ją wziął. Musisz oderwać się od niego. Pozwól, żeby to wspomnienie...

- On nie jest wspomnieniem - rzucam ostrzej, niż zamierzałem. Wilson marszczy brwi, słysząc mój ton.

- Steve... - spuszcza bezsilnie wzrok na chodnik i zatrzymuje się.

- Już nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić - wzdycham sam do siebie. Z każdym słowem, które wypowiadam, z moich ust wydobywa się para. Zapinam kurtkę i wkładam ręce do kieszeni. Na zewnątrz panuje lekki chłód.

- Idź, przejdź się. Spacer dobrze ci zrobi. Zapomnij na moment o tym, co się stało w Bazie. Może będziesz umiał - mówi Sam, ale jego ton jest ponaglający.

- Musisz wracać? - pytam.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że chciałem cię wyciągnąć na piwo, nie mając czasu? - uśmiecha się i klepie mnie w ramię. - Tam było duszno i śmierdziało papierosami.

- Och, nie bądź taki wrażliwy - rzucam z uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Biłem się na tyłach baru o tej samej nazwie na Brooklynie.

- Kapitan Zadymiarz - Wilson mówi z pełnym sarkazmem w głosie. - Dobra, olejmy tego Dave'a. Idziemy do Spirit Walk. Tam można się napić dobrego piwa z pianką...

- Mówiłem ci, ze mną się nie napijesz. Ja nie... - przewracam oczami.

- Ty nie, ale ja tak. Idziesz o zakład, że się dzisiaj nie upiję? - prowokuje mnie. - Poza tym, czy kiedyś sprawdzałeś, czy nie powali cię Absinth?

- Co to jest? - marszczę brwi.

- O, chłopie... - klepie mnie w plecy i ruszamy. - Dużo cię ominęło...

...

**NADIA**

_- Kocham cię, Nadia - Gorelov szepcze mi do ucha i gładzi palcami po ramieniu. Wręcza mi broń. - Zastrzel go, _tovarishch_._

_Patrzę na twarz człowieka, który pełza po ziemi u moich stóp. Barnes łapie moją kostkę metalową ręką. Mówi coś niezrozumiale, a z jego ust i nosa kapie krew. Unosi głowę i rzuca mi przerażone spojrzenie. Jego długie włosy lepią się od krwi._

_Przenoszę spojrzenie na pistolet. Przeładowuję go i odbezpieczam. Kieruję lufę w stronę głowy Buchanana._

_Ten zaczyna czołgać się w drugą stronę. Siada i patrzy na mnie z błaganiem w oczach._

_- Zrób to - Gorelov całuje mnie w policzek. - Tylko tak wrócisz do mnie, Nadieżda. Do Rosji. Do domu._

_Kładę palec na spuście. Wbijam w Zimowego Żołnierza spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia. Słyszę jego słowa: "__Tą decyzją sprowadzasz na swoich towarzyszy wielkie zagrożenie"._

_Pociągam za spust. Krew tryska na białą podłogę. Barnes pada na plecy i otwartymi oczami patrzy na sufit. Nie ma jednak już w tych oczach życia._

_Dziura na środku jego czoła spływa ciemną krwią._

...

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_10 kwietnia, 05:48_

Z koszmaru budzi mnie skradający się Harrelson. Niemalże podskakuję na jego widok. Kładzie palec na ustach.

- Jest już prawie szósta - szepcze. - Raport.

- Śniadanie, Harrelson - odpowiadam. - Najpierw śniadanie.

Szturcham lekko Barnesa ramieniem i budzę go. Wstaje o wiele za szybko niż powinien. Staje na nogach prędzej ode mnie. Przeciera twarz rękoma. Ma wystraszone oczy, ale nie traci ostrożności. Trzyma się półtora metra ode mnie.

- Adam, zaprowadź go pod prysznic - nakazuję Harrelsonowi. Podnoszę z ziemi swoją kurtkę i ją zakładam. Wychodzę z pomieszczenia.

Na korytarzu panuje cisza. W Bazach przejściowych zazwyczaj nie ma dużo agentów. Dotychczas widziałam dwóch strażników, dwóch sanitariuszy i Harrelsona. W pierwszym odczuciu wydaje mi się to dziwne.

Kieruję się do samochodu. Owiewa mnie chłodny podmuch wiatru, kiedy zamykam za sobą potężne drzwi wejściowe. Baza mieści się w jakimś starym magazynie z przerobionym wejściem. Lingway Avenue musiało już o wiele wcześniej służyć jako nasza siedziba. W środku widziałam zbyt dużo podobieństw do urządzonej na przełomie lat sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych Bazy Głównej w Siewiersku. Tam nadal ściany są w brudnym kolorze żółci, a meble z metalu pokrytego białą, odpryskującą farbą. Takie Podziemie znam od dziecka. Jedynie technologia uległa zmianie. Wielkie monitory zastąpiły cienkie, plazmowe ekrany, a strzelby zamieniono na krótką, elegancką broń palną.

Wciągam w płuca haust zimnego, porannego powietrza. Otwieram drzwi samochodu i wyciągam z niego torby. Bułki, które wczoraj kupiłam w sklepie na obrzeżach miasta są twarde jak dwa kamienie, więc rzucam je ptakom.

Słyszę trzask drzwi i gwałtownie odwracam się w ich stronę. Jeden ze strażników podnosi ręce w poddańczym geście.

- To tylko ja - mówi z papierosem w ustach. Wyciąga z kieszeni zapalniczkę i usiłuje zapalić, walcząc z podmuchem wiatru.

Swoją torbę wkładam do bagażnika. Mam w niej kilka ubrań, które zawsze zostawiam na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie jestem do końca pewna, czy nie będę musiała uciekać. Jednak ojciec zawsze powtarzał mi, że my, czyli członkowie Podziemia, nie uciekamy, a walczymy. Dlatego co roku podczas spotkania w Siewiersku liczba poległych agentów nie spadała poniżej dwudziestu i mniej więcej połowę z nich zastępowali nowi.

Zamykam samochód i motam się z torbą, jednocześnie usiłując wepchnąć kluczyki do wąskiej kieszeni i nie upuścić obrzyna z łomotem.

- Znam cię - mówi niespodziewanie strażnik, kiedy go mijam.

Zatrzymuję się i uśmiecham.

- To znaczy lepiej znam Gorelova. Wiem, że jesteście jak rodzeństwo - chwyta papierosa między kciuk, a palec wskazujący. Tak samo robił zawsze Oleg.

- Więc powiedział ci pewnie, jak załatwił sobie płuca fajkami - unoszę jedną brew. - Fajki cię zabiją - mówię z udawanym przekonaniem w głosie. Strażnik wybucha śmiechem. Zwracam uwagę na jego ciemne włosy i jasne, niebieskie oczy.

- Diego Bexley - podaje mi dłoń. Ściskam ją.

- Nadia Sołowjow - uśmiecham się. Marszczy brwi.

- Ta Soło...

- Tak - kiwam głową.

- To wyjaśnia, czemu masz taki samochód - zerka z przymrużeniem oka na Maserati. Uśmiecham się jednym kącikiem ust i wracam do środka.

Szukam wolnego pokoju, w którym mogłabym zostawić swoje rzeczy. Znajduję pomieszczenie oznaczone numerem 32A. Kładę torbę i broń koło metalowego łóżka nakrytego szarym, wełnianym kocem z frędzelkami. Mimowolnie się uśmiecham. Te same koce mieliśmy w Krasnoznamieńsku i Siewiersku.

W środku pokoju znajduje się też szafa, stolik nocny i biurko z taboretem. Wszystko wykonane jest z metalu. Nawet ściany są pomalowane na szary, metaliczny odcień.

Odchylam małe okno i odsuwam pożółkłe firany. Do środka wpada podmuch świeżego, kwietniowego wiatru. Na zewnątrz jest około dziesięciu stopni.

Przepłukuję usta wodą w małej, ciasnej łazience z kabiną prysznicową, ubikacją i zlewem. Zerkam na swoje odbicie i zaczynam tego żałować.

Zmywam wodą upiorne resztki wczorajszego makijażu i mam nadzieję, że Adam pomyślał o kosmetyczce.

Wzdycham ciężko i otwieram torbę od Harrelsona. Moim oczom ukazują się ukryte w głębi skórzane, zapinane buty i trzy pary spodni oraz bieliznę zawiniętą w foliowy worek. Wyciągam z niej kilka prostych bluzek z krótkim rękawem. Wszystko prócz dziwacznych majtek jest czarne. W środku walają się też dokumenty, paszporty i inne nieważne teraz rzeczy.

- Mogłeś mi dać coś kolorowego - mówię na głos, ale Adam i tak mnie nie usłyszy.

Przebieram się w czarną bluzkę i wciągam na siebie wąskie spodnie. Moje wierne od dawna, ale poważnie wysłużone buty chowam pod łóżko. Na nogi zakładam stukające o podłogę botki. Uśmiecham się sama do siebie, bo rozmiar pasuje.

Czasem nie pasował i właśnie za buty w moim rozmiarze lubię naszych łączników w Stanach.

Wybucham radością, kiedy w ręce łapię czarną kosmetyczkę. Rozpinam ją i wysypuję zawartość na łóżko. I od razu się krzywię.

Plastry z woskiem do depilacji. Krem Nivea. Dwie szczoteczki do zębów i pasta. Szczotka do włosów i całe opakowanie czarnych gumek. Wsuwam ją we włosy i związuje je z tyłu głowy w prowizoryczny kok. Nigdy nie uczono mnie, jak zrobić choćby warkocz i czasem szkoda mi lat, które powinnam spędzić z rówieśniczkami, a nie biegać z kałasznikowem w ręku.

I oto go widzę. Tusz do rzęs. Unoszę go w dłoni jakby był największym cudem świata. Jeszcze więcej radości sprawia mi całe opakowanie podpasek.

Bilans końcowy wynosi siedem przydatnych rzeczy z kremem z Nivei włącznie i cholera wie, po co komu potrzebne plastry z woskiem.

Wrzucam wszystko z powrotem do torby i opieram ją o ścianę. Chwytam za klamkę, ciągle powtarzając sobie w głowie, żeby ukraść maszynkę do golenia z męskiej łazienki.

...

**JAMES**

- Tu się włącza wodę - wyjaśnia mi Adam. Dotyka palcem półokrągłej dźwigni. - To jest kran. Dobra, zaczekam na zewnątrz - kładzie na zlewie czyste ubrania i bieliznę. Wychodzi.

Ściągam z siebie ubrania. Odpięcie wszystkich nap ze skórzanej kamizelki zajmuje mi kilka minut. Ostrożnie ją z siebie zrzucam. Resztę brudnych ubrań też kładę na ziemi. Odwijam z ręki zaplamiony krwią bandaż, który ląduje na samej górze zwiniętych, brudnych i przepoconych ubrań. Przypominam sobie, że wczoraj wyrwałem z ręki wenflon.

Trzęsą mi się ręce, ale wchodzę pod natrysk. Włączam wodę i moje ciało oblewa ciepły, przyjemny strumień wody. Odskakuję od niego i uderzam ramieniem o ścianę pokrytą białymi kaflami. Szybko orientuje się, że prawym ramieniem. Syczę z bólu, ale wracam pod zasięg natrysku.

Od kilkudziesięciu lat nie czułem ciepłej wody na karku. Nie miałem w ręku mydła. Nie stałem pod prysznicem.

Uderza mnie masa obrazów, kiedy patrzę na wodę spływającą po metalowym ramieniu.

Nie stoję już pod ciepłą wodą. Oblewa mnie lodowaty strumień wody z niewiadomego źródła. Leżę na ziemi, a woda tryska na mnie z wielką siłą. Potem ktoś ciągnie mnie po ziemi i zamyka w małej, kwadratowej klatce. Mokra bielizna przykleja się do mojej wyziębłej skóry.

Kiedy wracam do rzeczywistości metalowe palce mam oparte na ścianie, a głowę zwieszoną. Ciepły strumień zmoczył moje długie włosy. Zwisają teraz w mokrych strąkach.

Kiedy wychodzę spod prysznica, chwytam za ręcznik. Przyniosła mi go wczoraj Nadia. Resztę ubrań też mam od niej.

Na zlewie stoi kilka dziwnych tubek. Wciągam na siebie koszulkę i resztę ubrań. Rozpoznaję jedynie szczoteczkę do zębów i odczytuję z niebieskiej tubki napis "pasta do zębów".

Myję zęby i to jest kolejna rzecz, której dawno nie doświadczyłem. Teoretycznie trzymanie mnie w lodówce nie wymagało mycia zębów. Dlatego sanitariusze HYDRY zawsze wręczali mi buteleczkę z zielonym płynem przed misją. Paliła wnętrze moich ust, ale była świetnym substytutem pasty i szczoteczki.

"Pianka do golenia". Biorę lekki pojemnik do ręki. Obok leży też małe urządzenie. Dotykam go palcem i od razu czuję pieczenie. Dwie krople krwi spadają do umywalki.

Golenie kończę z trzema ranami na twarzy. Ale Nadia na pewno nie chciała widzieć mnie zarośniętego. Czuję, że ona ma mnie za potwora.

Drzwi nagle się otwierają i do środka wchodzi Adam. Rzuca na ziemię foliowy worek.

- Włóż je do tego - wskazuje palcem stertę ubrań. Pakuję je więc do worka i wychodzę. Harrelson zabiera ubrania i popędza mnie, kładąc rękę na moje ramię. Prowadzi mnie korytarzem w prawo.

Na drodze stają nam dwaj ochroniarze. Miałem z nimi styczność już wczoraj.

Adam puszcza mnie i mija ich. Idzie gdzieś z workiem z moimi ubraniami.

Mężczyźni stają bliżej mnie. Obaj trzymają dłonie na broni w kaburach. Zaczynam powtarzać sobie w myślach, że nie jestem w Bazie HYDRY, a oni nie chcą zrobić mi krzywdy. Mimowolnie jednak moje ciało staje w pozycji gotowej do ataku, kiedy widzę, jak obaj na mnie patrzą. Identycznie drapieżnik spogląda na zwierzynę.

Oto jak myśliwy stał się ofiarą. Osiłki mogą teraz dobrać mi się do skóry.

- Jak oni cię zwą? Zimowy Żołnierz? - blondyn zbliża się na zaledwie pół kroku. - Taki z ciebie twardziel? - do moich uszu dociera dźwięk strzelających kostek dłoni.

- Daj spokój, Antonov - drugi, nieco niższy strażnik chwyta tamtego za bark.

- Zamknij się, Diego. Sprawdzimy, ile w nim żołnierza - uśmiecha się obrzydliwie ten, którego kolega nazwał Antonovem. Zaciskam lewą dłoń w pięść.

- _Spasibo, ofitserov_ - nagle słyszę znajomy głos. Jedynie to powstrzymuje mnie od ataku. Zmuszam się, aby znów złapać wodze własnego gniewu.

Między strażników wchodzi Nadia. Rozstępują się na boki i robią jej miejsce. Odnoszę wrażenie, że z dwóch cwaniaków zmieniają się w dwa uległe kundle. - Możecie iść na śniadanie, panowie.

Kiwają głowami i równo odchodzą w kolejny zawiły korytarz.

- Widzę, że poznałeś Diega i jego kolegę - mówi.

...

**NADIA**

- Diega... Wydaje mi się, że się nie przedstawił - odpowiada Barnes.

- Ty też się nie przedstawiłeś, a ja tak - uśmiecham się z przekąsem. Zaczynam iść ku stołówce, a Buchanan rusza za mną.

- Znasz moje imię i nazwisko lepiej ode mnie - odcina się, ale nie widzę na jego twarzy uśmiechu. Przeciwnie.

Rozgląda się ostrożnie na boki, a to znaczy, że nie czuje się tu bezpiecznie. Nie umiem się mu dziwić.

Wyciągam z buta nóż. Podaję mu go, a on patrzy na ostrze jak na zapalnik od bomby. Rzuca mi zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Gdyby znowu się naprzykrzał - wyjaśniam mu.

- Ufasz mi na tyle, żeby dać mi nóż? - pyta, nie chowając ostrza.

- Ty zaufałeś mi na tyle, żeby wsiąść do mojego samochodu - wzruszam ramionami.

- Nie byłem wtedy świadomy.

- Może ja też nie jestem - uśmiecham się. - Może wtedy też nie byłam. Nie było ważne dla mnie, że niesubordynację dotkliwie się kara.

Zimowy Żołnierz spuszcza głowę. Wsuwam nóż do głębokiej i wąskiej kieszeni. Przez jego twarz przelatuje uśmieszek i ledwo go zauważam przez jego długie włosy.

Wczoraj też ledwo zauważyłam, że Barnesa można wpisać na listę przystojnych mężczyzn, z którymi miałam do czynienia. Brązowe włosy ukrywały skutecznie ostre rysy jego twarzy, oczy o ciemnej oprawie i morskie tęczówki.

Ciężko było też nie zwrócić uwagi na jego imponującą muskulaturę. Jednak lata przygotowań sprawiły, że powinnam jedynie widzieć te jego cechy. Nie powinny mieć one dla mnie znaczenia. Każdy mój cel winien mieć utarty stereotyp - jest tylko celem i należy go zlikwidować.

Jednak tym razem cel nie został zlikwidowany. Tym samym zaczęłam patrzeć na Buchanana pod innym kątem. Nie na jego czoło, w które mogę strzelić, nie na bok, w który mogę wbić nóż i nie na wysokość jego kości policzkowych, w które mogę posłać prawy sierpowy, a właśnie na jego oczy i twarz.

To nie jest normalne. W mój umysł zaczyna wdzierać się jakaś nieprawidłowość.

Wchodzimy do środka stołówki. Przy jednym z czterech stołów siedzą ochroniarze i sanitariusze. Jedzą wspólnie. Harrelson, jak zwykle, trzyma z dala od każdej istoty ludzkiej i je sam na skraju swojego stołu.

Na trzecim blacie stygną dwa talerze z jajecznicą. Obok stoją dwa kubki z wodą.

Siadam przy wolnym stole. Barnes ostrożnie zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko. Bierze sztućce do ręki, a ja zaczynam jeść.

Buchanan patrzy na jedzenie, ale go nie rusza. Zastyga z nożem i widelcem w dłoniach.

- Wiem, że nie jest to może jakieś ekskluzywne śniadanie w... - zaczynam, ale wydaje mi się, że problem nie leży w samym jedzeniu.

- Nie o to chodzi - mówi i wbija widelec w jajka na szynce. - Po prostu ostatni raz widziałem jajecznicę dosyć dawno... Bardzo dawno.

To, co robi, nie jest absolutnie normalne. Tak nie zachowuje się człowiek. HYDRA zrobiła z niego zaszczute zwierzę.

Znów ogarnia mnie gniew. Nie jest skierowany w niego, a w ludzi, przez których ten człowiek nie wie, czy powinien zacząć jeść.

- A ile trwa to bardzo długo? - pytam ostrożnie.

- Od 1942 roku nie jadłem jajek na szynce - odpowiada i bierze do ust posiłek.

Przestaję na niego patrzeć i zajmuję się swoim talerzem. Nie chcę widzieć, jak je jajecznicę po prawie siedemdziesięciu latach. Mogłabym stracić kontrolę nad sobą.

Popijam jedzenie wodą. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, wypijam całą szklankę.

Całe życie uczono mnie samokontroli. Wpajano mi, żebym nigdy nie straciła panowania. Teraz nie umiem go zachować.

Coś złego stało się ze mną w hotelu. Coś, co kazało mi nie wykonać misji. Coś, co przewierca się przez mój mózg i dziurawi bariery, które postawiło w mojej głowie Podziemie. Zawsze trzymałam się tych barier. Nie pozwalały one, abym się rozsypała. Nie dawały mi zbyt dużo myśleć. Nie kwestionowałam rozkazów. Wczoraj nie wykonałam jednego z nich. I będę musiała powiedzieć o tym własnemu ojcu.

Ale nie żałuję. Patrząc na Barnesa, który je jajecznicę po siedmiu dekadach, nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłam. On nie jest myśliwym. On jest ofiarą.

- Raport - słyszę pomruk nade mną. - Nadia, raport.

Wstaję od stołu. Mój talerz jest pusty, więc kładę na niego sztućce.

- Pilnuj go. Strażnik ma na niego chrapkę - mówię do nadzwyczaj uprzejmego Harrelsona i zerkam na blondyna, który prowadzi żywą rozmowę z jednym z sanitariuszy. Diego zaś siedzi obok z założonymi rękami i patrzy na kolegę beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

- Antonov? - ożywia się mój rozmówca i podaje mi telefon.

- I wszystko jasne - przewracam oczami.

Podziemie dzieli się na Rosjan i Amerykanów. Istnieje jedna niepisana zasada - jeśli jesteś w drugiej grupie, nie wchodź w drogę tym z pierwszej. Dlatego właśnie to my zajmujemy się likwidacją, a nasi przyjaciele zza oceanu są łącznikami, kurierami i informatorami.

Wychodzę ze stołówki i idę do 32A. Otwieram drzwi. Biorę dwa głębokie wdechy. W niczym mi to nie pomaga.

Wybieram z kontaktów ten do ojca i klikam na zieloną słuchawkę. Przykładam urządzenie do ucha. Podchodzę do okna i wyglądam na zewnątrz.

- Nadia? - mówi ojciec.

- Chcę złożyć raport z ostatniej misji - informuję go.

- Słucham. Jaki jest status misji?

Wydaje mi się, że ojciec jest w dobrym humorze. Niestety zaraz diametralnie się to zmieni.

- Nieukończona.


End file.
